Stray Dog
by Blitzkrieger
Summary: What if not every force-user was meant to be Jedi, of the light side, Corian, once best friends with Ahsoka, was left behind during the war, at the temple, a failure and a screw up. He is given Kitchen duty, maybe for the rest of his life, having no self-esteem, he is an easy target for bullies, but kick a stray dog enough times it'll bite back. Ahsoka X OC
1. Chapter 1

COUSCATN YEARS BEFORE THE CLONE WARS

It was peaceful in the Jedi temple, lunch was almost ready, and the younglings were ready for something to eat, as well as the Masters.

"Master Windu how is your day so far" Master Plo Koon asked, the Jedi Master who for some reason was smiling "Good thank you, it's been a long time since I enjoyed a day of leisure" he said as they got ready to enter the cafeteria.

They stopped "Do you hear that" Koon asked, Windu nodded "Sounds like"

INSIDE THE CAFETERIA

"FFOOOOOODDDD FIIIIIIIIGHT" Corian screamed, as the 9 lifted his tray, throwing it, he wore brown padawans robes and had the braid and short hair of a padawan, but his hair was an unusual color, of things…grey, dark grey not pure silver, not steel gray, gray like dark iron.

Corian threw part of his lunch across the room hoping he'd hit someone "LOOK OUT" someone cried as a piece of today' mystery meat flew at him luckily the person who had shouted tackled him out of the way.

They lifted up a table, to get cover "Thanks for the save Ahsoka" he said looking at the Torguta, "Looks like we're out numbered" they both looked over the table, and ducked quick "And out gunned, the padawans have the mystery meat pot".

She looked at him as food threw through the air "Any ideas" Corian asked, "Wait here" she said.

MASTER POV

Windu and Koon ran into the Lunch Room "WHAT IN THE STARS IS GOING ONE HERE" Windu cried, seeing the chaos.

A piece of mystery meat hit Windu in the face, Plo Koon scooped some off and tasted it "Hmmm" he said pleased.

"Bantha….delicious" he said, Master A'Sharad Hett, who was enjoying the food, looked at them, then back at his meat then himself, then them then his food then the masters then his Bantha food. He started the throw up.

with an annoyed windu, "ENOUGH" he shouted using the force to make all the food flying in the air stop.

It all hovered in the air, "Who is responsible for this", somebody came up to them, it as a dorid "Uh, pardon me master Jedi, but one of the younglings has tinkered with the food sterilizer" the droid said.

"How much tinkering" the dorid was about to speak when somebody shouted "SHE'S GONNA BLOW"

BBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM MMMMMMMM

And that very long exaggerated boom rocked the temple, making all of the people in the temple at least jump two feat in the air. Also covering all the people in the cafeteria with mystery meat

ANAKINS ROOM

Anakin sat soundly in his room, until the explosion made his body lift of the bed and land on the ground "Agh….my face".

BATHROOM

Master Kit Fitso, sat on the toilet in his tall, reading the holo paper when he too felt the explosion, outside his stall you could hear the sound something splashing, and Kit Fitso screaming "AAAAAA ITS ALL OVER ME…sniff sniff...THE MYSTERY MEAT WAS BANTHA"

BACK TO THE LUNCH ROOM, IN THE KITCHEN

Corian and Ahsoka who were unscaved of the meat, looked over to see all the younglings and Padawans covered in Bantha meat.

"Pfft…" Corian started "BWHWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" he started laughing, Ahsoka laughed too, as they laughed a huge menacing figure appeared over them, his eyes burned like the fires of hell.

"Care to explain yourself younglings" Windu growled, Both Corian and Ahsoka were petrified.

Corian and Ahsoka looked at one another, Ahsoka sighed getting ready to speak "-It was me master" Corian said.

"I goaded Ahsoka into it" he said, "Youngling Corian, do you realize what you just did" Corian held his head low, knowing he was taking the fall for Ahsoka.

"Are you sure this was you" Plo Koon asked, looking at Ahsoka, Corian held his head lo "Yes…it was all me", Windu sighed, the floating food all hit the floor with a SHLOP.

"Clean this up….all of it, AND THE REST YOU GET TO CLASS" he ordered, the crowd dispersed and Corian was left with a mop, Ahsoka looked at him really sad, and asked "Why"?

He smiled "Cause we're friends".

TWO YEARS LATER

"Focus your minds, let the blade, form yoruself" Said the Master as the younglings, all sat in a circle with various lightsaber parts.

"The the key by the crystal, and your blade the key hole" Corian and Ahsoka sat next to one another, except for their height not much had changed.

"When you unlock it, the Blade shall serve you with honor" the Master finished, as the various clicks could be heard of metal connecting "I DID IT" Ahsoka cheered as she activated the green blade.

The Master and many younglings saw the new blade "Well down youngling Tano" soon others started to turn there's on, waving the blades around, some blue some green even a yellow or two!

Corian on the other hand was still struggling, Ahsoka saw him struggling as did the others, "Take you time youngling Corian it is not a race" soon the clicking could be heard as a saber was born.

He gave a sigh "Finally" he said taking it, "Well let's see" Ahsoka asked, the 11 year old. "Alright get ready to impress" he flipped the switch.

Nothing at first, then it sparked, it continued to do so the hilt started to shake and shock, "Whats happening" the Saber then exploded, leaving many with char covered faces, the Master puffed out a cloud of black smoke.

"That will be all for today class"

2 MORE YEARS LATER

Ahsoka and Master Windu sparred in the middle of the class, with Masters and Students watching, as Ahsoka fought with a back handed form of Shein.

Windu blocked Ahsoka's attack and said "Hold, you have passed this exam Youngling tano, well done" he said Ahsoka giving a smile and a thank you, she walked off, Corian smilled at her but she didn't eve nnotice.

"Youngling Corian, your turn, since you have failed to create your own saber, without it exploding, you shall use a spare saber" Master Windu said.

He took the saber, and activated it, He swung at Windu and was disarmed instantly, "Youngling you fail this exam".

1 YEAR LATER THE CLONE WARS.

Corian walked alone threw the temple, Ahsoka was talking with another group of students, the ones in Corians class.

"Guys wait up" he called after them, they didn't even turn around, he saw Ahsoka was with them, and she didn't even notice him, "GUYS" he shouted behind them.

"Oh..hey Corian didn't see you there" said one of them, Corian looked at each one, before he could speak.

A droid approached them "Master Yoda, wishes to speak with you Youngling Tano" they all looked at Ahsoka, "Sure, probably nothing she said"

Corian on the other hand was shocked, he turned around and He started to walk away.

_It wasn't nothing, Ahsoka…my friend the star student had gotten her Padwanship early, to the 'Chosen one' unlike me the screw up, I got stuck on kitchen duty._

_END OF PROLOGUE_

SPLORSH

Corians face was slamed into a mess on the floor as he started to clean up, as he triped on something, his robes hadn't changed and neither did his dark iron colored hair.

His face plain was applauded by the Padawans and younglings laughing; he got and started to clean with his mop.

He kept going back and forth cleaning up the mess, when he heard "Whoops" as a somebody dumped there trey right onto the floor.

He sighed, and went to clean it up, _'You're probably wondering why I don't just hit that ass right in the face with my mop'._

"Great job by the way" the padawan who did it joked at him while he cleaned up.

_For starts he has a lightsaber I even though I'm 15 do not, so mop versus lightsaber….mop? No way in hell._

Corian kept cleaning up, when he he was finished he went back behind the cafeteria and put on his apron.

Corian headed to were a group of younglings were waiting for their meal, "Here you go" as he dumped some food onto each other trays.

"Table three has spilt another tray" the L6-D5 said behind him it was a dark green protocol droid, holding a tray.

"Ugg, thanks Lixs" Corian said, grabbing the mop, he headed over to the table, were to his surprise, "Sorry Corian, I swear it wasn't on purpose".

"Rarek" Corian said, a tall tan skinned Zalbark stood before him his horns justed out of his head, and his markings were curved and wavy, he was at least a foot taller than him, wore dark blue robes with, that consisted of a black tank top, blue vest, with a belt tunic, black pants and black boots with blue tint no sleeves, to show his guns, on his hip was a lightsaber.

"Story of my life" Corian said, "Here let me help you" he said using the force to lift the food up, back onto his tray.

"So, heard your taking your trials soon" Corian, aksed him, Rarek nodded, "Actually, I already did" he smiled.

Corian gasped "R-really…that's wonderful" he said, "Yeah, it is and…" he stopped seeing Corian walking away, with his mop.

Rarek sighed, and walked after him, As Corian opened the door to get back to were he served lunch Rarek leaned on the wall next to him "You know…I've suggested you to my master…well my old master" this got Corians attention.

Corian then smirked "Like he'd want me, I'm the screw up remember, and besides-…just forget I said anything" corian said, shutting the door.

As the screw up got back in his serving spot Lixs had just served another, "What would I do with you Lix", The droid looked at him "I'd assume get sent to the Agriculture Corps", the dorid said without emotion.

"At least they get to leave the temple" Corian laughed, as, the droid dumped something into the sink.

"I believe, Padawan Chris has returned" the droid pointed the a tall blonde, kid with green eyes, tan robes, and not to mention a posy of other jedi padawans.

"I think I'd like some seconds please" Chris said cockly toward him, Corian and Chris's face was only a few inches apart, "Sorry, we're all out" Corian said turning around.

"Oh c'mon" Chris said, he held up his hand "WE'RE HUNGRY" he said pushed Coirans face into the dishwasher.

"HEY…Pick on somebody your own size" as a somebody punched Chris in the face "Looks like mommy's here to rescue" Chris said getting up to look at Rarek.

"Watch it Chris, you're talking to a knight" Rarek said, as he pointed, Chris was hesitant "C'mon…give me a reason" Rarek said hand by his saber.

Chris held up his hands, "Its cool, seeya" he said as him and his group left.

The bell rang and students returned to their classes, "Corian…when are you going to stand up for yourself" Rarek asked him.

"When I don't need people like you anymore" Corian said as he washed of his face, "Well your getting you wish, not one day as a knight and I'm already going to front" Rarek said mournfully.

Corian took off his apron, "You don't sound too excited about it", Rarek shrugged "I…I I lost a lot friends as a Padawan" he said.

"Jedi, clone even droids" Rarek said, Corian was silent, "You know Rarek…I've always thought that maybe…one day I would have the strength to just leave".

Corian started to leave the cafeteria, "Just leave the Order, I mean really I'm… I'm not cut out to be a jedi".

Rarek gritted his teeth "THEN WHY DO YOU STAY. IF YOU SO MISERABLE THEN GO" Rarek yelled at him, Corina kept walking "Because I've got nowhere else to go" he finished.

EARLY NEXT MORNING

Corian woke up around 6:30 courscant time, he brushed showered/gargled, dressed and headed to prepare breakfeast.

"Wake up, Lix" he said as the droid sat still in the kitchen…. "I said wake up" he said kicking the droid, who's blue glowing eyes activated, "Ah, Corian I trust you slept well" the droid greeted.

"Your trust wrong, my droms right next to the boiler, things louder than a sick mynock" Corian answered, Coiran wrapped his apron on, and started to get to work with the meals.

"And let the horde of zombies enter" he said, as all the sleepy jedi entered the cafeteria, Soon the cafeteria was packed with jedi all eating and talking, still yawning.

Soon Corian noticed a rather large crowd gathered at a table, it consisted of Younglings and Padwans "Hey lix" Corian said not turning from the crowd.

"I belive someone has returned from the war" Lix said, "I do wonder who it is" the dorid said with delight.

"Not me" Corian said blandly, when he heard the sound of a tray hitting the floor, "Clean up on table 9" witch just so happen to be the table were the crowd was.

Corian gave an exasperated sigh "Fine" he got his mop and his bucket and went to clean up, as he got to the crowd they didn't move "SC 'use me, pardon me, coming threw" he said as he pushed through.

"See I told you, Ahsoka, meet the Jedi Janitor" Chris said as he sat on the other end of the table, infront of him stood, "Ahsoka…" he whispered.

"Wow, I thought it was just cleaned up by droids" she said to Chris ignoring Corian, "Nah, there his boss his a droid" Chris said.

Corian didn't say anything he just started to mop of the food, "I comes like a kath hound to a wistle" Chris joked earning him many laughs.

Corian gripped his mop tighter, as he mopped it up, "Hey, Corian while you're at it could you get mine Ahsoka's too" he pushed Ahsoka's tray off the table, on to the floor.

Corian didn't say anything, he just started to clean it up too "Hey, it's alright, I'll get it" Ahsoka said as she stood up.

"No" Corian said as he moped the rest of it up, he walked away, "Don't worry, that's all he's good for, failed even the padawan trials, and every time he tries to make a lightsaber, it explodes" Chris said, earning even louder laughs.

"Really…" Ahsoka said looking back at him "I didn't know" as she watched Corians back, As he returned behind the kitchen.

"Lix we got anymore of that soap," he asked, no answer "Lix, did you hear me" he said looking at the droid whow as frozen stiff.

"Lix?" Corian asked, as he walked over to the droid, "Hey, Lix..WHOA" as he turned Lix around he saw Lix's eyes shuttin on and off, "System damaged, immediate shut down" the droid huanched over and sparked and smoked.

"BWHAHAHAHA" he heard the maniacal laughter of Chris, "Nice one man" he said slapping one of his friends hands, as he and the crowd around him watched what happened.

"Rrrrrr" Corian, said as Chris and his group walked over to Corian, Ahsoka actually followed, them, "Whoops, looks like you broke your droid, now who's gonna make us food" he laughed.

Corian growled, looking at him, his eyes went from Chris face to the greaser, he wasn't the only "Whats the matter huh" Chris mocked.

"Dude I think he's gonna cry" Corians hands balled into fists, "You can pick on me…but leave" he grabbed the greaser net by the handle.

"MY DROID ALONE" He swung the greaser at him "WHOA" the force pushed the greaser onto the floor, and made Corian slip on it.

He looked up to see who had doen it expecting Chirs, "HAHAH, that was a good one" he the other Jedi and Padawans laughed, all except one lone Old man in the corner.

Corian stood up, having the wind knocked out of him "huff huff huff…..SHUT UP" he shouted tackling Chris over to the counter.

Chris was caught of guard, but Corian started to punch his body, "YOU LITTLE" he yelled, as he force pushed him back.

Chris smiled "You know without your Knight friend, nothings to stop me from-ACK" Corians eyes were full of rage, his arm extended into the shape of a claw.

"H-hey…Janitor stop it, he can't breathe" said someone, Corian only glared his deep breaths entered and exited his body "COME ONE CUT IT OUT" another shouted.

People saw the space around Chris neck start to tighten "SOME ONE DO SOMETHING HE'S CRAZY" a girl shouted.

"THAT'S ENOUGH" Somebody shouted a wave of the force hit Corian flinging him to the ground, "Master" Ahsoka said, seeing Anakin Skywalker.

"Stay down, youngling, before you kill someone" Corian stood up, shaking his head, he looked at Corian, on the ground gagging, he also saw Ahsoka tending to him "You ok" she asked.

"I-I didn't mean too…" he tried to closer to Chris but Chris backed away, afraid, Corian stopped then tried again, but was cut off by a blue blade of Anakin skywalker "That's enough".

He looked around the room to see all the frightened faces of the Padawans and Younglings, Corian had used the force, and he had used to hurt someone, almost kill them.

He started to breathe hard, in and out it came until he started to sweat he needed to get some air, he tore of his apron and made a break to the door.

He ran as hard as he legs could go, he pushed through the crowd, "Not so fast" Anakin said, as he leapt in front of Corian.

"Youngling, your confused, the council will-" "STAY AWAY FROM ME" Corian Jerked back as a wave of force lighting shot from his fingertips.

He hit Anakin Square in the chest, someone screamed, others gasped, Ahsoka ran to her fallen master "MASTER" she shouted kneeling next to him.

Corian ran out of the room as fast as he could, he ran around corners, going anywhere but from where he just came he found himself in a dark room and he slammed the door behind him.

He took a moment to catch his breath he was sweating all over he looked at his hands as he leaned against the door sliding to the floor.

His fingertips sparked ever so often with electricity, "What's…happening to me"?

**FOR AVP5**


	2. Chapter 2

**Uh…can I just say thanks for the to all you guys, AVP5, WildDev13, ZoeyZones, and Tessika14, for your four reviews WITHIN THE FIRST DAY, YOU DON'T KNOW HOW HAPPY THAT MAKES ME…well your all authors too, so I guess you do so THANKS**

**But you're not here for my thank you, are you, well your glad you got one anyway….right….RIGHT! So let's get back to Corian story**

COUNCIL CHAMBER

Corian stood in the middle of the council room, he saw all the faces of the jedi masters, Ki-adi-Mundi, Corian had heard he lost a padawan to grievous, and many other jedi who fought with him, He was away on a mission, but his holo image was there.

Then Master Windu, the lightsaber instructor, Shaak Ti, Kit Fitso, Yoda, Anakin Skywalker, luckily Corians attack hadn't done real damage, but Master Skywalker would have to take things slow, but he probably won't.

There were other masters all giving him the stern, unwavering stare, Corian stood in the middle of room, all eyes on him he remembered the first time he was in this spot.

_THE PAST_

_ "WHAT" Corian shouted, as he the council delivered its verdict, "Calm yourself, youngling? The council has spoken" said master Windu,_

_ The boy looked at one master to another "Why?" he asked as if he didn't know the answer "you have failed every test, every exercise and every task you we're given" Master Shaak Ti said as he looked at her._

_ "We would suggest the Agricultural corps, but you haven't even managed to build a lightsaber" Master Fitso said as Corian, bit his lip._

_ "Anger, we sense in you, forsaw this we did", Master Yoda said as Corian's limp hands turned to fists, "There is no fault in what you shall be doing" said a Master._

_ One master looked to another, "Though there is one more thing" Said Windu, Corian looked up at him, "For not only your sake but the sake of other younglings, you will not be allowed in the practice grounds" Corian gapped at the master. _

_ "I…Understand…Masters" he managed to stammer fighting of the tears of disappoint meant, but not even the strongest dam could hold back the tears, as he exited the chamber._

PRESENT

"Sorry I'm late" The door opened to reveal Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi, "Sit Master Kenobi" Windu said motioning to his seat.

Obi-wan walked toward it "What seems to the problem this time" he said as he looked at Corian for a second, then back at Windu.

"There is reason to believe that young Corian is…falling" Master Luminari said this got Obi-wans attention.

"The Holo recordings, show this" a holo of Corian, force choking, Chirs, appeared, the masters looked at it, "As well as this" the holo changed to show Corian and Anakin.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME" the Masters gasped as they saw the lighting shoot from Corians hands, Corian was the most afraid seeing what he had done.

"Youngling, Corian, how do you explain your actions" Windu asked, Corian, started to speak "I… I-i-i-I, don't know what happened I-" "He let his anger fuel the force, inside him" Master Plo Koon interrupted, looking toward Master Yoda.

"I didn't mean to-" He was interrupted by Anakin "And now Padawan Chris, is in the infirmary" Anakin said aloud to the council, "He-" Obi-wan this time, looking to the other masters "Usually in these situations we'd suggest-"

"LOOK AT ME" Corian shouted, beads of sweat covered his face, "Whats happening to me" he said afraid, the Masters had all eyes on him.

"I think I might" came an old gruff voice, also the sound of a gulp, from where it came from was an old man, with grey hair, the signs of reaching old age, it was long and went past his chin line, it was braided around his hair, and a pony tail on the back.

His robes were similar to Windu's, except they were a dark grey, he wiped his grey sleeve on his mask, to reveal a greying GO-tee.

"Master Taiven…we were" he looked to Master Koon who shrugged, "Not expecting you", Master Taiven put his flask in his robe.

He entered the room, all eyes on him, "Care to share some light on the situation, Master" Obi-wan asked, Corian looked at the man "No…not to you people at least".

"What do you mean you people?" Windu said looking around, Anakin looked at him "What do you mean you people?" he asked, "Nothing" he said to him.

They were distracted by, Master Taiven chugging his flask "GULP-GULP-GULP….Haa" he swallowed, "What I mean to say this is something between me and my new padawan" he said slapping Corian on the back shooting him out of his spot into the glass window.

"Whoops, forgot to turn off the force" Taiven said as he put the flask away, again, Corian stood up and shook his head, "Did you say" he walked up to Taiven wobbly "Padawan" he stammered.

"Do you have something in your ears, kid?" Taiven said to him, "Master Taiven" Kit Fitso said, "Corian never, passed his Padawans tests", Taiven shook his head to the side.

"True,…But as you've just been discussing, he needs to control these knew abilites" Taiven said, as "Master Taiven, he knowingly attacked and injured ad Padawan" Anakin said standing.

"You know only part of it…" Taiven held up his wrist and pressed a button on a bracelet of his, a blue image appeared of, Lix the droid, being surrounded by Padawans "Hey-zrrt-stop-that-ZRRT-ZRRT" the Padawans started to tinker with the droids mainframe.

"As you can, see Padawan Chirs, is not so innocent as he seems" Taiven, said with a smirk, Corian was just dumbfounded, at this.

"Master Taiven, you we're not given consent to train this boy" Taiven's smile disapered, he stood behind Corian, hands on the boys shoulders.

"I never asked, I take Corian as my Padawan learner, with or without the councils permission" All eyes went to Corian, who was still shocked, Obi-wan and Anakins looked at one another.

LATER TRAINING DAY 1

"Well, that went well kid, all it cost us, was" Taiven and Corian, walked out of the Council chambers, Taiven started to do an impression of Windu "You have 3 days or you will be expelled from the order…never gets old", "Are…are you serious about being my Master?" Corian asked.

Taiven nodded "But, but, but I can't, I've not eve-HMPH" Taiven put a hand on his lips, "Kid, you really got to give yourself a chance, the worst and I mean the worst kind of doubt iiiiiiis?" He asked him.

Corian shook his head as Taiven took his hand away from his mouth, "Oi" Taiven sighed, "We've got a lot of work to do".

They started to walk down the hall, Taiven had a hand on Corians shoulder, "Uh…Master what is the worst kind of doubt" Corian asked.

"Self-doubt kid…if you don't believe in yourself…believe in others, like me, believe in me, cause I believe in you".

LATER  
Anakin and Obi-wan stood outside the temple, "He can't disobey the council not again" Anakin said looking over the city at night.

Obi-wan chuckled "Whats so funny" Anakin grinned at him, "Anakin do you remember when Qui-gon, said he'd take you as his apprentice" Obi-wan said walking next to him.

Anakin nodded "Well, Qui-gon, wasn't so different then Master Taiven, both we're…how do I saw this", Anakin thought for a moment, "Old" he said.

"Unconventional…in their own ways" Obi-wan answered for him, "How, Unconventional" Anakin asked?

NEXT DAY ROOM OF A THOUSAND FOUNTIANS

The Room of a Thousand fountains it has…. A THOUSAND FOUNTIANS, "Why do I have to be blind folded" Corian asked, as he stood in the middle of the garden.

Master Taiven leaned against, a tree in the massive green house, a wooden walking stick, was held in his hand and leaned on his shoulder.

"So you don't see the rocks" Taiven said, "What rocks" like rain falls, a rock his Corian right in the shoulder "Ah" two more in his stomach, "Off" the wind was knocked out of him, another in the shin "mmmrmrrrrr" he growled.

Then one hit him Taiven winced, seeing the last stone fly "Now that even hurt to watch" as a stone hit Corian right below the belt, "Ooowwww" Corian whined.

"What..ow..was the point…ah that hurts- was the point of that" Corian said on the ground, "Well besides it being funny, I was hoping you were a little in tuned with the force" Taiven said stanind over him.

Corian, removed the bandages "I told you I couldn't do it" Corian said sitting up, Corian sighed, accepting defeat, Taiven on the other hand leaned on his staff, "Hey kid" "Yeah"

WAK

"Ow?" Master Taiven hit Corian over the head with his staff, "What was that for?" He asked grabbing his head, searching for a bump.

"The next time, it'll be worse" Taiven said spinning the staff, "Now as we both know, you are lacking in physical, metal, telekentical and about every other 'al' there is for a Jedi-gulp" he took a drink from his flask

He saw Corian walking away "WERE ARE YOU GOING" Taiven said "ITS ALMOST LUNCH YOU STUPID DRUNK, I GOT TOO GO GET READY" Corian shouted being brought back by force pull from master Taiven.

SLAP Taiven hit his himself in the head with his hand "Kid"

WAK

"AGH Com'on" Corian said as getting hit over the head with the staff again, "From this day fourth" Master Taiven held up, Corian's apron.

Corian raised an eyebrow "Where'd you get my apron"? He asked "Doesn't matter…from this day fourth"

RIIIIIIIP

He tore the apron in half, "ARE DONE WITH KITCHEN DUTY", he shouted toward the heavens causing the all the people in the garden who were meditating to wake out of their trance.

Corian started to protest "But but but but-But-GAH" "Relax kid, now on to our next lesson"

SOMEPLACE ELSE

"Ahsoka" Ahsoka walked on one of the walkways, when she heard someone call her name "Barris, its good to see you again" she said to her old friend.

"Is it true what their saying" Barris asked, "Barris Offee asking about rumors" Ahsoka said with sarcasm.

"Ahsoka this is serious, somebody in the temple used sith lighting" Barris added as they kept walking "I know, I was there" Ahsoka answered her.

"Really, how?" Barris asked, "Well it all happened so fast, first the kid chocked somebody then he ran when my master showed up, then" Ahsoka stood there for a moment.

"Krxr-Krxr" she said holding out her fingers while making that sound, to resemble sith lighting , Barris giggled.

"So, whats happening to the boy" Barris asked, Ahsoka shrugged, "Heard he may be exiled, or… something else" she said afraid to finish.

"What could be worse the exile" Barris asked, Ahsoka looked at Barris, as if cold "My master said they we're considering….severing his connection too the force" Barris gasped.

"But, but isn't that…" "I don't know all I know is-" "GGGYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA" screamed someone as the ran passed them kicking up gust leaving Barris and Ahsoka covered in dust, "RUN SKINNY BOY RUN" a speeder flew past them.

Barris and Ahsoka we're covered in black smoke know, "What was that" Ahsoka asked.

CORIANS POV

"GGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAANNNNNGGGGG WWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY" he screamed a Master Taven chased Corian on the masters own speeder, "YAHAHAAH" Taiven laughed manically chasing him.

"LESSON ONE KID, TO FIRST TRAIN THE BRAIN, TRAIN THAT WEAK-ASS BODY" Taiven shouted still chasing him.

SOMEPLACE LESE

Master Windu and Master Yoda stood in the hall, "Master Yoda, I noticed you did not speak at the council over the boys fate" Yoda sighed, and shook his head.

"Our fault it is, trained him better we should have" Yoda said, "But Master Yoda, the boy Cleary attacked Padawan Chris over a mere prank, over a droid" Windu shot back.

"Loneliness, a destructive force, for the small bonds to be broken, torment greater it is" Yoda said backwards as he usually does.

Master Windu put a hand to his forehead "Even if Master Taiven, could train him, all his other apprentices have asked for different masters, they say he's….".

"Screaming…do you hear?" Yoda questioned "Too rough" Windu finished, "GGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH H" Corian ran past them they were also covered in his dust then followed shortly by Master Taivnes Speeders's smoke.

"FASTER FASTER FASTER FASTER FASTER, RUN LITTLE PIGGY"

LATER

"OW" Corian dropped an Ice pack, on the top of his head, it was late in the night, and Corian ached all over, "Ow…ow…ow…double ow" he ached with each step.

Master Taiven had chased him all over the Temple, at full speed, "I can't wait to crawl into bed and forget this whole day" he said entering his darkened room.

He kicked off his boots, and threw of his robes, he hadn't slept in his bead since yesterday, and he hide in the closet afraid someone would do something while he slept.

"I missed you" he said to his bed as he jumped onto his bed, wait a sec "KKKKYAAAA" a girl screamed "GGGYYAAAA" Corian screamed as a light was turned on, he and Ahsoka came face to face on the bed in there pajama's Ahsoka's consisted of, a blue tank top and short grey shorts pants "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH" she screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH" he screamed,

CRUCH

"YYEEEOOOWWW Twice….in…one…day" he said as Ahsoka delivered a kick to the nuts, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM", Ahsoka shouted activating her green blade.

"WHAT-aaaa, ow, gimme a sec 1-2-3 ok we're good" Corian shouted first standing up, but hunched over, feeling his groan, "I mean…this is my room" Corian said, confused.

"What, they said this was that nobody uses this room…hey, you're that kid from the cafeteria" she said, pointing at him, he stopped gripping his crotch.

"Well I sleep a lot in the cafeteria" I said to her, "Y-yeah" Corian saw her, inching toward her saber

"You don't remember me do you" he said disappointed, Ahsoka was now the confused one "Do… I know you" she asked.

"Well…you did then…ugh" he stopped, "Yeah, I kinda do everybody does, not many people see a jedi use sith lightning", the word Sith caught his attention.

Corian, looked at her, eyes wide open "Are… are they already calling me sith" he asked, afraid to hear the Answer. Ahsoka shrugged, she deactivated her green blade.

She shrugged "Most people are thinking you'll slaughter us in our sleep" she said, not really afraid of him, "Do you?" He asked.

This caught Ahsoka off guard.

"I don't know-" "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE" of course the only person who it could be Mace Windu.

"IT WAS HER/HIM" both him and Ahsoka shouted at each other, "ME" they both said, "THIS IS MY ROOM" they shouted in unison, "I don't want to hear it" Windu sighed.

"Thank the stars Skywalker didn't get here first-" Windu said before he sensed something "Find out what"? The dark imposing figure of Darth Vade- I mean, Anakin Skywalker, behind them.

WAK

Suddenly Master Taiven, appeared with his stick, and it made contact with Corians head, this time knocking him out, "Master Taiven, when did you get here" Windu asked.

"Uh…" he said over Corian, "He's been here for almost an hour" Anakins said with a growl, "Well, I was waiting for young Corian to fall asleep" he pointed down to him on the ground, his eyes white and his mouth drooling.

Not to mention the large bump on his head "Master Taiven, whats that rag in your hand" Windu asked, "This is a" he hid it as quickly as they saw it.

Taiven picked up Corians unconscious body "My Padawan and I shall leave you in peace for tonight" he said.

"Padawan…hmph him?" Anakin smirked, Taiven was half way out the door past Anakin and Windu "Yes, and one day Skywalker, he will be stronger than you".

After Taiven left with Corian on his back, Windu left Ahsoka and Anakin , "Ahsoka, what did he do in here" Anakin ordered.

"He…he" Ahsoka said, "Ahsoka, whatever you do not trust him" he ordered her, "Sith have infiltrated the Jedi Order before" he said, "Yes…Master".

THE NEXT DAY

TRAINING- DAY 2

"Uh…my head" Corian woke up in a small metal box, "zzzt- is this thing on" Came the voice of Master Taiven.

Corian had an earpiece in lodged in his head, "Ok kid-zzzt, now your going to learn to mask your presence".

"Were the kirff am I" Corian asked, he heard the sounds, of chatting, and the shutting of doors "Zzzt- Technically your inside a box".

"KYYYYYYAAAAA PEEPING TOM" somebody opened the box he was in it was a woman, a twi'leik in a towel.

Than Master Taiven spoke, "But you are also in a womans locker room" the woman all stared him, "This lockeroom, also belongs to the female Gladiators of Courscant, Gym" he saw them all holding weapons.

"W-what now" Corian asked his master, "Only zzzt this….RUN"


	3. Chapter 3

STILL DAY 2 OF TRAINING LOWER CITY OF COURSCANT

Corian and Taiven were standing near a ledge of the lower city, multiple races and aliens moved through the streets the city planet, lights of restaurants, and of bars illuminated the city streets of the lower city hidden from the sun by the towering buildings and skyscrapers of the republic

"Well *munch-munch*" Master Taiven chewed on a piece of food, in a rapper he munched on it more "That went better than I thought" he said as he looked to his right and their sat a battered, blue and red Corian, he had a black eye so bit it covered his eye.

His nose was stocked with tissues to stop blood "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME" Corian shouted at the Master who was still eating his food.

Master Taiven held up one finger to Corian "*Munch-munch*….." Corian waited, for the old man to stop "…" he swallowed his food and Corian looked at Taiven for answers.

"I mean… I barely escaped with my neck" Corian said, pacing back and forth "If the power hadn't gone out, I would have been dead fooda" he wailed, he looked back at Taiven once more

"*CHOMP, munch munch*" Corian only growled, He thought for a moment, and looked left to right, and slowly, very slowly started to sneak away "And where do you think you're going" Corian felt the light tap of Master Taiven's staff, as the old jedi glared at Corian with daggers of eyes.

"YIPE" Corian said, he spun around "n-nowhere" he said waiving his hands, for surrender, Master Taiven smilled "Good, time for your next lesson" he said grinning.

"But…I failed to mask my presen-OW"

WAK

Corian grabbed his head in pain "Why'd you do that" Corian asked, the jedi, "Cuase I felt like it" the old man said as they started to walk off.

"I've been meaning to ask" Corian said as he followed him down the coursacnt lower city streets, numerous species and people walked by "How do you always have that stick with you" master Taiven stopped.

"Why did the master only give me three days" he asked the old man who hung his arms with his staff pressed against his shoulders, "They don't want you to succeed" the old man said brutally truthful.

They continued down the alleys of the under city, "Well that's…reassuring", Master Taiven shrugged "What do you expect, there all a bunch of uptight traditionalists" he said rather plainly.

Corian looked at the old man with curious eyes, they continued to walk when they stopped at a cross walk, waiting for the light to turn into the walk sign "That not true, there just trying to do what's best for the galaxy".

"Really, were the thinking of the galaxy when they gave up on you" Taiven sighed at Corian who was silent, "How… did you know about that?" he asked the old man.

The Jedi master through his staff over his shoulders "Not every day the Jedi Council fails a youngling" the old man said as the continued

Corian took in his surroundings he had never really been out of the temple, so he wanted to remember what was out in the world; he saw a lot of different people and a lot of different species.

He looked a few feet away, to see a man and woman twi'leiks with a little boy, laughing, he watched them, with longing eyes.

"It's impolite to stare" Taiven said, calmly Corian snapped out of his apparent trance "I… I didn't mean too" he said sadly, Master Taiven sighed.

"It's ok, we've all wanted it… in one way tor another" he said as a light on the street turned red and they were allowed to cross.

Corian didn't speak, but he got over it and did "Wanted what" Taiven smirked he removed his staff from his shoulders and started to walk with it.

"To have something more, than just an order" he said, they exited the lower city streets and entered the upper city "I… I still don't understand".

Master Taiven and him, exited and elevator to the upper city, and made their way to the jedi temple, "Once, I thought of leaving the order" he said.

Corian waited for more information "Why I didn't, leave you ask" he said, Corian nodded.

They started to walk up the steps of the temple "It's a hard question to answer, one minute your as at peace with the force as if you are one with it, the next…well your as angry as a charging rancor" the old man said.

They had continued to the very top of the steps, "I think the answer, is different for everybody, not just me" he said as they looked upon the great city of Courscant.

"I figured, why not stay, maybe something interesting will happen" he looked at Corian and poked him in the chest with his staff, "Maybe, I'd meet someone who made it worth my while".

Corian stared at the old man as he stared off into space, "Now, do you want to know how to fight" he said turning to me, "Uh… I guess so" the iron haired boy said to the Jedi.

A screeching scream filled the air "TAAAAAAAAIIIIVVVEEEEEEEEN" "Excellent, her comes your coach" The old man said leaning on his staff, Corian looked in the direction of where the scream came from, where a Zabrak, female was heading straight toward them, her horns jutted out of her choppy black hair, she like many other of her kind had markings on her face similar to man Zabraks, her skin was a yellowish green, and her face markings black, her eyes were yellow and bright!

"Uh… who is that" Corian asked pointing over to the mad Zabrak, "She's an old freind" Taiven said gulping and other drink of his glass! "THERE YOU ARE" she screamed at them pointing.

She had a white tank top. Long gloves, a light grey jacket tied around her waist, with matching grey pants, "C'mon I'll introduce you" Taiven said putting away his flask, he put a hand over Corians shoulder.

The beastly woman closed in on her prey of two "Milo his they owner of the Female Gladiators Gym of Courscant" Corian grew white with fear at those words, remembering the horrible beating he got

"AH, Milo you look as radiant as eve-Hmmm" the woman was running at them with top speed BAM "CARK IT" The Zabrak named Milo smashed her foot into Taivens face, sending him into a crater on the upper street level.

"WHAT IN STARS WAS THAT FOR" Taiven said shooting up from the ground barring his teeth like fangs his eyes wide with anger, Corian was shivering a sweating at the shear strength of the woman, "I MEAN REALLY-ACK" Before Taiven could finish his sentence the alien had grabbed his shirt.

She brought her face close to his "JUST WHAT THE GALAXY DO YOU THINK YOUR TRYING TO PULL" she screamed at the jedi master, a vein popping and her eyes white with anger "ME"!

Taiven roared back "WE HAVEN'T SEEN EACH OTHER FOR NINE YEARS AND THIS HOW YOU GREET ME" he screamed his teeth like fangs and his eyes white like the womans!

Corian watched as the two adults were ready to kill each other, like a raging fire was about to happen "ITS BEEN TEN YEARS YOU TWIT" she screamed at him, "AND I WAS ENJOYING THOSE YEARS, BUT WHEN YOU SENT YOUR LITTLE PEEPING TOM" she wailed pointing to a very afraid Corian.

"GYYYAAAAA" Corian screamed as she turned her head toward him, fire in her eyes, "Uh… wait a sec" she said, she turned a attention away from Taiven to look at Corian, she walked over to frightened Corian, she put her fingers to her chin thinking of something.

She turned around a sighed, Corian also sighed a sigh of relief "Pathetic" Milo half yelled, spinning around and round house kicking Corian in the face, blood gushing out of his mouth.

Corians body hit the ground with crash, Tiaven had a drop of sweat roll of his forehead as he shook his head "She still gots it" he said shaking his head leaning on his staff hunched over.

She walked over to Corian and lifted his broken body up from the ground "What is this" she pointed at Coiran walking over to Taiven, she through Corian on the ground, at Taivens feet, "She's… she's a m-monster" Corian said getting up quickly and getting behind Taiven.

The Jedi masher ruffled his head "I thought you said you somebody for me" she yelled at him, "And I do" Master Taiven said he shot to the side making Corian fall in front of her.

She looked down at Corian and crossed her arms, "I can't teach this kid" she said shaking her head "Wait… what?" Corian said sitting up "Oh… I forgot" Taiven said tapping himself on the head with his staff.

"Corian this is Milo, she's your combat coach" he said holding hand toward the woman, only glared at Corian "Combat coach?" Corian repeated.

"Yeah, do I have to say it twice" Taiven mocked him, Milo scoffed at the two "This is stupid, I can't teach this kid how to punch, than you can use your crazy magic" she said looking at Taiven.

Corian stood up and pointed at Milo, who was a good foot taller than him, almost the same height with the jedi master, and Corian looked at Taiven "SEE, SHE KNOWS I CAN'T DO IT" he said screaming at Taiven, who had a vein pop on him.

"No she doesn't" Taiven said calming down, "Show her" he added, Both Corian and Milo raised an eyebrow at him.

Milo then asked "Show me what?" Corian was silent till Taiven said "Hold out your hand" to the youngling. Corian extended his right arm and held an open palm up.

"Alright, now think of the happiest moment of your life" Corian looked at his hand then at Taiven "Well, when I finally learned to make the mystery mea-"

WAK

Taiven hit Corian with his stick again "I said think it, not say it" Taiven reminded, Corian sighed, and he closed his eyes

_THE PAST_

_ "Friends?" Ahsoka asked Corian, as they he was handed a mop from a droid, Corian smiled a toothy grin of a child, "Yeah" the little boy giggled as he looked at the mop, he took a sniff of it, the rest of the Jedi and younglings had left the lunch hall, and gone to class leaving only Ahsoka and Corian._

_ "What do they clean with those" Ahsoka asked laughing as she took sniffed the horrible smelling mop, both kids laughed in their little light brown youngling robes "Hey… Corian" Ahsoka said, he leaned is head over to her._

_ She had something behind her back "Since were friends now" Corian stood there with the mop on the ground when "What is it?" he asked her "This!" she said._

_SHLOP_

_ Ahsoka through a peace of the mystery meat into Corians face knocking him over into the rest of the food on the floor, covering his clothes in it, "PEWTOO" Corian spat out some of the meat, while Ahsoka laughed bending over "Why you-"he whipped the meat off his face and into his hands, then!_

_SHLOP_

_ "KYAA" He through the meat that was on her face and she fell back in the mud, Corian pointed at her kicking his feet as he laughed, he then heard something, it was Ahsoka she was giggling._

_ Her giggling than rose into a huge laughter, Corian snickered and resumed his laughter "BEST LUNCH EVER HAHAHAHAHAAH" he said falling back into the meat and began to make mystery meat angels, Ahsoka did the same and the two friends made meat angels._

PRESENT

He opened his eyes and let go of a deep breath, as he did a blue spark leapt across his wrist into the palm of his hand "What!" Milo gasped tensing up narrowing her eyes on his hand.

Then another spark and another and another, small blue sparks of lighting were dancing across Corians right forearm, he stared at the glowing blue sparks of electricity as one disappeared another appeared, the lighting licking the tips of his fingers.

Master Taiven smiled at Corian hands, and then at Milo "You we're saying" he asked the horned woman, "Alright…." She said and crossed her arms, she shut her eyes thinking "Bring him by the gym tomorrow and I'll have a look"

"No can do" Master Taiven said butting his hands over his staff and resting his head on his hands, "You see, The council only gave us 3 days" he said holding up 3 fingers for example.

Taiven went on spinning his stick "This is day 2, see where I'm getting" he said, Milo smacked herself in the head with an open palm.

"Fine" she said once more agreeing, Corian then spoke "But… at the female gym" he squeaked nervously, "Yeah, you got a problem with that" Milo acknowledged, she turned around "C'mon" she ordered!

Corian didn't move fidgeted a bit though "Ugh…" she gave a heavy sigh and Milo took a deep breathe and "I SAID MOVE IT, BEFORE I BREAK EVERY _MIDI-CHLORIANS, IN YOUR BODY_" she roared at him.

"GYAAAAAa" Corian cried flinching at her cry He followed her arms dropped and head low "I'm going to die aren't I" he said walking past Taiven.

Taiven let out a hardy laugh "Oh, per Shaw, Milo's a push over" he said waiving her hand "Really?" Corian said with a bit of hope in his voice "Yeah, she once took down a Krayt Dragon with a rockslide" he said.

The youngling stared at him "What she do, blow up the mountain" he asked interested, "No" Taiven smilled holding his staff over his shoulder "She punched the mountain, and then caused the rockslide" Corian jaw hit the floor like a bomb.

Corian gasped at Taiven asking "How is that even possible-" BAM "I SAID C'MON" Milo smashed her fist into Corian head and knocked him out, dragging his body away.

JEDI TEMPLE MASTER LOUNGE

Anakin leaned on a counter of the lounge as Obi-wan poured himself a hot drink.

"When do you leave for Malistare" Obi-wan asked, Anakin shrugged, "Master Windu and I will leave first thing tommarow" Anakin said arms crossed, "Its very vital we get that fuel source" he added.

Obi-wan nodded, finished with pouring his drink "Indeed"

"So, any news of how Taivens training is going" Anakin asked his old mentor, dozens of Masters sat at tables and chatted over daily events in the Master Lounge.

Obi-wan took a sip of his drink "You're not still mad over that thing with Ahsoka, are you Anakin?" he asked the young Jedi Knight!

"I'm just curious" Anakin asked smirking, "HELLO EVERYONE" the Door opened with a whoosh, and in walked Master Taiven, "Kenobi" Taiven said waving at him.

Anakin shook his head as he knitted his eyebrows "Him again" he whined "Master Taiven, how is Corians training going along" he asked.

"Well?" the two old Jedi stood there, Obi-wan took another sip from his cup, a mug that said 'I heart Mandolore' "Hmmm" Obi-wan waited for Taiven to finish?

Taiven blinked than said "I left him with her" Obi-wans eyes got wide, he coughed on his drink and shot his head to the left toward Anakin and "PFFFFTTTTTT" "AH MY FACE" Anakin yelled grabbing his face as the hot drink burned his face.

"-ACK-KOFF-KOFF…You what?" Obi-wan gasped knowing full well what Taiven said "Yep" he answered Obi-wan, who coughed more "You left… a child… with her" he gurgled the last part.

Taiven patted Obi-wan on the back "What's wrong, Milo is great with kids"!

FEMALE GLADIATORS OF COURSCANT GYM NIGHT

BAM  
"OOF" Corian, flew back into the corner of the ring they were in! It was a square ring, with padded polls on every corner with robes hooked up to the polls so they wouldn't fall off.

Milo cracked her knuckles as, Corian tried to stand, using the ropes for support "Again" Milo said, walking over to Corian!

The Gym room they were in was dimly lit, the only serious light was the one above the ring that the two were in, the floor was scattered with dozens of weights, weapons and other objects used for exercise, all the other member of the gym were gone, home or heading home.

Poster of famous female Gladiators, were framed on the wall, Corian coughed trying to catch his breath, "We've…" he took a few deep breathes "We've been at this for hours…" he tried to say.

She narrowed her eyes at him "Again" Corian stood up and swallowed down some air "C'mon… your too good" he whined.

The young 14 year old tried reason with her "Fine… let's make things interesting" she said, as Milo walked toward her left and leapt over the ropes of the ring.

Corian fallowed and leaned over the ropes to look down at her "Take it" she said as she through a wooden pole at him, he staggered and caught it, it was curved and shaped like a blunt blade, it was almost 4 feet long and had wrappings around the opposite end, which was blunt the other end was carved to look like a blade.

"Bokkens" Corian asked? Milo used one hand to throw herself onto the ring "You're not as dumb as you look" she said one hand on her hip the other had another bokken over her shoulder.

She twirled the wooden sword "We use them for sparing, since their blunt the only thing you'll walk away with are a few brusies" she told him.

"A FEW BRUISES" Corian roared at her, be pointed to himself, his face dotted with dark marks of getting hit in the face "YOU CALL THIS A FEW BRUSIES" he shouted at her.

Milo grinned at him, a twinkle in her yellow eyes "We could always use real swords" she said with the voice of a demon, making her horns add on to the visage of a monster, Corian went white with fear "No never mind" he said quickly and worried he'd wet his pants.

"Alright get ready, now I want you to come at me and hit me" She said not even removing the bokken from her shoulder! "Ugh…".

Milo scoffed at him "What are waiting for" Corian took both hands on the wooden sword and took a ready stance, he ran at her, and swung his blade and, faster than hyperspace Milo met her bokken with his, using only one arm.

His eyes widened, she leaned in, her markings on her face clear, as she leaned overhim "Hit me" she said smiling, and then she thrusted her wooden weapon making Corian fall back.

Corian hesitated, standing still, his once tan robes were covered in dirt and dust from today "C'mon hit me" she said again, Corian took both hands on the bokken once more and swung at her, she deflected it.

"Nope" she said parrying his blows again and again and again! "You're faster than this" she said, pushing him back once more, "Stop playing around and hit me" she barked at him.

Corian shook his head and "GYAAA" he brought the wooden training weapon over his head for a chop only for it to be blocked once more; "Stop trying to hit me" Milo goaded him.

"AND HIT ME" she shouted at him, she kicked him in the gut making him bend over knocking the wind out of his lungs, "GAH" she hit the back of his neck using her wooden sword.

Corian coughed out of breath he stayed there on the ground, he breathed hard out of air, he rolled over and he laid on his back "Get up" Milo said walking over to him, her shadow casted some shade over his sweat covered face.

"I'm-I'm done" Corian said on his back grapping pieces of air to fill his lungs, "What?" Milo asked bending over him "I told you… I'm done, no more" he said holding up his hands waving her off.

"It's done when I say it's done" she said putting the point of the bokken on the ground like a cane, "Easy for you…HUFF to say" he managed speak.

He lifted himself a bit "You're not the one getting the crud knocked out of you" he said, "You don't think I know what it's like to get the crud knocked out of me" she asked him?

Corian rolled his eyes annoyed "I know, I know, you were a big shot gladiator" he said sitting up, and the standing, still shorter than Milo "And if you haven't noticed… I'm not realy gladiator material" his sarcasim of was obvious.

As he waved his arms around "If that's the case… why are you still holding your weapon" she said pointing to the bokken in his left hand.

"Your hand clutched tighter than a blast door" Milo pointed toward his hand locked tight around the wooden blade "That's just stupid" Coiran said, looking back at him "Is it"

BOCK

"ARRR, WHAT WAS THAT FOR" Corian screamed, recovering from a blow to the face from Milos weapon, "If you won't him me" she said putting both hands on the weapon, Corian gulped.

Her yellow eyes turned to slits "I'LL HIT YOU" she barked running at him, Corian dodged, the first attack but Milo spun around in a 360 degree spin and hit him in the side.

Knocking Corian to the ground "HIYAH" Milo jumped in the air, and was ready to bring the bokken onto his head, Corian gapped at the incoming attack and rolled to his right to avoid it, "Wait.. stop" Corian pleaded getting up.

"You think a real enemy will stop" she said slicing at him he blocked it barely the taller and older Zabrak woman locked wooden blades with him!

He pushed her back this time, "In a real fight, especially if you're a jedi, the enemy will not show mercy" she said walking around him, "DO I LOOK LIKE A JEDI TO YOU" Corian screamed at her exposing his chest, holding his arms out wide.

"Yeah… your right" she said to him, he lowered his arms "You're not a jedi, your nothing" she stated toward him, "Just pathetic" she spat at him, Milo turned around.

She started to walk off "You should have stayed in the temple, you worthless little scug" she said looking back "What good are you if you can't even standup for yourself, just a worthless little kid".

"I'M NOT WORTHLESS" he shouted at her, "AAAAAAAAAAAAA" he shot up and ran at her with the wooden blade, "Really" she said blocking and deflecting his wild attacks.

"Then prove it" she snapped at him, her hair waving masking her horns, "GYAAAAAAA" Corian spun around swing the blade and, "AH".

He hit Milo in her left side she clutched it, and "URRAAA" he jumped up and kneed her in the face, she fell back into the ropes, "OOF"

"GRAAAA" Corian ran at her his blade at the ready, to hit her face if she hadn't blocked it in time, on one knee, "Is this it" she hissed.

Both of them pressing the wooden swords together "I'm-not-worth-less" Corian growled "Than-prove-it" she hissed back at him, Corian grinned his teeth as he locked weapons.

"Hnnnnn…nnnn" Milo's jaw clenched as Corian pressed against her, their blades locked. He continued to push on her weapon with his and he pressed till.

CRACK

Milos blade showed a crack in where Corians bokken was put, she noticed it and, "AAAARRRRRR" Corian yelled and.

CRUNCH-CRACK

Milos's bokken snapped into two, on to the floor of the ring, "GYA" she fell back onto the ground lying on her back.

The female Zabrak leaned her head up to come face to face with Corians bokken, her hair was messy and horns jutted out hidden underneath her hair, "Yeild" he said to her out of breath.

"Why?" she asked him "Your trying to make me angry… that's not the jedi way" he said, trying to remember what little the jedi actually taught him.

She snickered on the ground "You're not a jedi" she smirked at him, "Than what am I" he asked his bokken pointed at her neck, "Your something totally new"


	4. Chapter 4

TRAINING DAY 3

Corian slept soundly on a couch a blanket covered a small portion of his body, the room he was in extremely messy, it had papers all over the floor, files opened from cabinets. A pair of boxing gloves hung from a hook dangling, the sound a fan was the only thing making a sound besides Corians snoring.

His eyes fluttered open and he yawned, he sighed and smiled, he looked over at a clock and saw it said only 6:30! "A few more hours won't hurt" he said grabbing the blanket on his legs and pulling it over his tan padawan robes.

WAK

"AAAAA OH C'MON" Corian screamed sitting up with a bump on his head, "Sleep well" Taiven was sitting cross legged with his stick in-between his legs and on his shoulder, as Corian shot up his new injury on his head steaming hot of the stick!

Corian glared at him "I was till you showed up" he complained, Taiven smirked another one of his grins and got up, he stretched is arms "Get up" he said using the force to make him fly off the couch.

"This is the last day of your training" Taiven said to him, Corian looked up to see the only light in the small room they were in was above Taivens head, giving the Jedi master a menacing look!

Corian rolled over to get a better look, the shadows from the hanging light above made so Master Taivens face was shadowed "Come with me" was all he said.

JEDI TEMPLE

Corian and Master Taiven walked past the two great doors of the temple, guarded by the four jedi masters who founded the order! As they entered the great temple, Taiven fist followed by Corian, who was nervous, he kept looking right and left and his head low; the only sound echoing through the great hall was Taivens staff.

"You'll be fine" Taiven said as the past their first pair of Jedi, "Morning" Taiven said nodding at the two jedi, they waved at Taiven, and then they saw Corian and flinched at the sight of the boy.

Corian and the pair of Jedi locked eyes, and stood there for a few seconds, till the two jedi walked away "Let's go" Taiven said as the old man began to walk away, Corian still looking at the two jedi walking away he soon fallowed Taiven.

Corian scratched his arm as he saw more Jedi giving him strange looks "There all afraid of me" Corian said "No… there afraid of what you can do" Taiven said as fell back a bit so Corian and him walked side by side.

"What I can do" the boy repeated the master, "Yeah, it's pretty simple, people thought Plo Koon was a freak when he made a fog out of thin air" Taiven said like it was nothing, Corian raised an eyebrow "Or was it Secura who did that?" Taiven asked himself while scratching his head.

Taiven thought to himself scratching his chin now, "…. AH, who cares" Taiven said. The two had come to a cross walk of 4 way intersection of the halls. "Meet me in the library in oh say… an hour" Taiven said walking off, "What am I supposed to do for one hour" Corian asked him.

"Ugh…" Taiven gave a sigh and turned around than

WAK-CLAP

Taiven had swung his stick at Corian again! But this time Corian caught it, Taivens wooden staff was locked right into both of Corians hands, above his head, "How did I…?" Corian asked himself as he let go.

"In my professional opinion" Taiven said swing the staff onto his shoulder "You learning… a bit" and Taiven turned around smiling and walked in the opposite direction.

Corian looked at his hand and couldn't help but smile, he turned to his right and headed down the strip of floor _Ok let's recap, so far for the last 3 days I've been getting the crap beaten out of me by a psycho jedi master._

The youngling walked into one of the side halls with multiple windows to look out of, which Corian did! _I also got a chance to leave the temple, at least that's a good side!_

_ While also trying to learn the ways of the force without killing myself or anybody else_, Corian looked over to his left and says a simple stone pillar, there were dozens of the mall below a window!

He looked at hi hand, than back at the pillar, he shook his head _when master Taiven says the worst kind of doubt is self-doubt. _Corian raised his head and looked around he was the only one in the hall.

_I think he's right_, he balled his hand into a fist and stared at the pillar; he lifted his hand and uncurled it, then took a deep breath.

"C'mon…" Corian said as the pillar started to wiggle, "C'mooooooonn…." He said as it shook and, then lighting shot from Corians fingers and made the pillar explode into a million pieces!

"Fooda" Corian cursed seeing what he had done, "Uh…" he looked around to see if anybody saw him _Then again… maybe self-doubt isn't so bad!_

LATER

Corian rounded a corner and shaking off what had just transpired "Well…. Look who's back" Corian froze at the voice, as he saw Chris, and 4 of his friends, Chris sat on a bench, while the others stood watching Corian.

"Oh… Hey Chris" Chris stood up and started to walk over "Hey yourself" the other padawans also walked over, "I heard you actually have a-" he held up his hands and made comy signs saying "Master".

Corian didn't move, "Guess that padawan braids good for something else" said one of Chris friends snickering Chris looked back at the guy who spoke and said "Shut it" back to his friend.

"Chris, I don't want any trouble" Corian managed to say "No, it's ok" Chris said holding up his hands "I didn't start this, I mean it was you who choked me" Chris said with nonchalant in his voice.

Corian sighed and put a hand on his chest breathing in air of relief "Oh, great that's, that's wonderful" the youngling replied, to the older padawan.

"Like I said, I didn't start it…." Chris said hands in his pockets "But noooooow" he said sarcastically "I'm going to finish it"!

And with that turned around right away, and ran down the hall, with Chris and his friends close behind, "GET BACK HEE" Chris shouted as Corian kept running! They chased him all the way through the halls, back to the platforms, past the dorms and outside then back inside to another hall with classes

Corian turned another corner to one of the Jedi halls with multiple class rooms, on each side, with steps leading to some upper balcony spots! With stone pillars and bronze statues!

Corian stumbled a bit but kept running, he looked back to see Chris and his friends lagging behind, but he kept running and running and running, till he was all the way to the end of the hall, he looked back to see Chris and his friends, still fallowing, but getting tired, Corian smilled seeing them begin to give up!

He dashed up the steps of one of them and ran back into one of the dorm hallwyas, only halfway across the hall out of breath, hunched over trying to catch their breaths were Chris and underlings.

Corian wasn't even out of breath, he snickered seeing them so tired "You want me to wait!" He called down toward them, "Huff…huff… huff… what the sith, how'd get so fast" one of the other jedi with Chris asked!

Corian turned around "SEEYA-" "THAT'S RIGHT KEEP RUNNING" Chris shouting and interrupted before the boy could make his escape, then Corian stopped, 'KEEP RUNNING' those words echoed in his mind!

He turned back around to look at Chris, "I'm not running" he spat back at the other students, Chris stood up his stamina regained "Alright than, prove it Jedi janitor".

Corian tightened his hands into fists so hard that his knuckles went white, a spark or lighting flickered on his left fist, "I think it's time for some payback" Corian said, walking over to them!

Chris friends actually looked a bit scared, "I am tired of having to deal with your bantha crap, Chris" Corian growled to the older teenager at him!

"Ever since I've we've meet you've pushed me around" parts of the hall started to rattle, "Insulted me" pieces of metal plating on the wall, started to bend, and Chris along with the other teens noticed it, "And made me CLEAN UP YOUR PHRACKEN MEALS EVERYDAY".

Now the entire hall was shaking as lighting began to spark uncontrollably on Corian's fists, "This is the last mess, I'm going to clean up" he growled, only a few feet away from Chris.

Chris, drew back a fist and yelled at "AAAAHHH" Corian caught the boys hand in mid swing, CRACK "AAAHHHHRRRRR" Corian began to crushes Chris hand, the other Padawans turned around and ran away in fear!

While a small smile creeped onto Corians face as Chris screamed "This time" Corian got the wailing Chris attention, as he brought back his fist "It won't just be the infirmary" Chris eyes grew wide with fear and "CORIAN THAT'S ENOUGH".

"PLEASE HELP ME" Chris screamed over at the person who shouted, it was Master Taiven, with a serious face painted on, "I said that's enough, Corian" he said walking down the hall!

Corian didn't let go of Chris hand "Why…?" he growled at the old man "He deserves it for what he's done to me" the enraged youngling nearly shouted.

"WHATS GOING ON HERE" from the opposite end of the hall was, Anakin Skywalker back from Malastare! "It's under control, Master Skywalker", Anakin on the other hand was scowling at the two, while Corian returned his hate filled gaze!

"It looks more like it's out-of-control" he said reaching for his lightsaber "Release the padawan…now" he ordered Corian, about Chris who was whimpering, "Corian" Taiven whispered, as he placed his old bandaged hand onto Corians shoulder.

"Let it go" he said to him, looking down on Chris "He can't hurt you anymore, but you are hurting him" Corian looked down at Chris, who pleaded at Corian with his fear filled eyes! "Names may still be the same, but the rolls have switched" Taiven whispered to him!

"You're the bully" Taiven said gazing at Corian, "And he is now the victim" Corian looked back to Chris, who held his wrist in pain.

Corian took in a deep breath, and slowly uncurled his hand around Chris, who stood up quickly and ran away in fear without a word "The Council will hear of this" Anakin spat at him, "They need not, Skywalker" Taiven calmly said his hand still on Corians shoulder "I shall talk to my padawan" Corian didn't even look at them.

"This is the second time, he has harmed Padawan Chris" Anakin declared towards them, "IT IS ALSO THE SECOND TIME, PADAWAN CHRIS HAS PROVOKED IT" Taiven roared, at him!

Anakin didn't budge a second, "Might I ask why you have returned so soon" Taiven asked Anakin, who crossed his arms! "That's private matters with the Republic, also because of him" he growled the last part at Corian, whose head was low!

"Come" Taiven said tugging at Corians shoulder, and the two left the chosen one!

SOMEPLACE ELSE

Corian was silent the whole time they walked, till the came to a balcony overlooking Courscant, "We still have a few hours, before the Council is summoned" Taiven said as Corian walked over a bench and buired his hands into his palms!

"It doesn't matter, nothing will change after that" Corian said while looking at the ground, "What will happen to me" Corian asked his master!

Taiven gave a heavy sigh leaning on his crutch, while he took a spot looking over the capital "I don't know" was all Taiven said back. Corian shook his head "What am I going to do" he said driving his head into his hands.

"Corian, I'm just a teacher, I can't tell you to do anything" Taiven said looking back, He didn't turn around "And whatever the councils verdict, I'll stand by you as your mentor and as your freind" the Jedi said turning around to look at Corian.

Corian didn't look up, Tavien nodded "Get some rest, you'll need it" he said leaving Corian on the Balcony!

_**Pain so much pain!**_

__"What…"? Corian asked before Taiven left him, "Hm… I said get some rest?" Taiven repeated to Corian whose mouth hung open!

Corian felt his head, scratching is iron hair "Oh, I thought I heard something else-AH"

_**PAIN, PAIN MUST STOP **_

He grabbed his head with both hands, and wobbled a bit, "I think you're right on getting some sleep" Corian said fallowing his master, the sun was beginning to set on this, not so pleasant day!

DORMS  
Ahsoka sat her in her room, meditating her lightsaber floating around her, she seemed very at peace, if not for the boiler screaming out exhaust, she let out a heavy sigh, than heard a knock on the door!

"It's open" she called, the door opened with a whoosh and in walked Corian, "O-oh hey!" Ahsoka gasped surprised, Corian walked in casually "Hi" was all he said as he took the bunk to the opposite of her!

She was wearing her usually clothes, the white pans with a red skirt and a matching top, showing of a generosity of kin! The boiler shouted a large screeching again "How can you ignore that sound" Ahsoka asked about the boiler.

"Like this" Corian said kicking the wall next to his bunk, were sounds began to lurch and coil, until it was a silent humming sound! "How did you?" she asked him, "It helps to learn how to fix a boiler when you sleep next to it" he told her, she smirked at him.

Corian smiled back, she and he locked eyes for a second, and Corian turned away blushing "Guh… you want something to eat!" Corian asked her!

"You got a bucket of mystery meat in here or something" she asked arms crossed and sarcastic "No just some snacks from the Masters lounge" Corian got of his bunk and bent down to the floor, he pressed his hands on it, and a slab idented into the floor.

As it did, Coran lifted it out of the ground were a box full of wrapped foods, drinks and other sorts of food piled onto one another! "Who knew the cook had his own secret stash" Ahsoka said standing over him.

Unlucky for Corian or very lucky for him, he was kneeling just the right position for him to see under her skirt "GAH" he yelped backing away quickly, he backed up to the bed than grabbed his head.

_**DARK ONE DARK ONE CUASES PAIN, SLEF JUST WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE**_

__"ARRR" Corian grabbed his head, throbbing "What did you just say" Corian winced at Ahsoka, who took a step back from his thrashing, "Nothing, just that you had a stash" she said to him!

_**DARK ONE HERE, DARK ONE HURTS**_

__Corian grabbed his head once more looking away from Ahsoka "What did you just call me" Corian asked Ahsoka, another question, she held up her hands "I didn't call you anything" she said to him.

"Dark… one" Corian echoed what he had just heard in his head, "Ah" it came easier this time

_**DARK ONE, MUST DESTROY DARK ONE**_

__He turned around and glared at Ahsoka "You want to what?" he accused at her pointing a finger at her, she back up to her bed "Easy, I don't want to do anything to you" she said , as she reached for her lightsaber on her bed.

Corian glared at her, "I can't believe, we were friends once-AH" he Grabbed his head again while looking at Ahsoka, he saw how her lips didn't move at all when he heard

_**FREE, FREE NOW, MUST DESTROY DARK ONE, SAVE SELF **_

__"It… it wasn't you who was talking" Corian gasped seeing her loosen up near her lightsaber, "The only one talking is you" she said toward him, he looked at the floor gapping trying to figure out what he was hearing when the door opened.

"AHSOKA COME QUICKLY" the door opened with Barriss Offee, standing in front of them, "Ahsoka what's he- ah never mind, just come on", she said running up to her friend and grabbing Ahsokas hand!

Corian fallowed the two girls, down the hall, "Something's attacking Coruscant" fallowed quickly behind, till they ran out to a different balcony overlooking the city planet.

"Whoa" Ahsoka said as dozens of jedi and Padawans watched in awe as the city illuminated by golden lights, had a stretch of smoke, rising from it, "What could do such a thing" a Barris asked her friend.

"Must destroy the Dark One" Corian said to himself looking at his hand, "LOOK OVER THERE" somebody shouted, pointing the top of a building were something was on top of it, something big!

Ahsoka looked around and saw a pair of holo specs! She picked them up and pressed them to her eyes "What… what is that thing" she gasped, seeing it, Corian took the binoculars and saw a massive creature on top of a skyscraper it was snake like, and it had 2 hind legs, and 3 arms, two on its left and right and one on its back!

It was covered in scales and had large horns pointing out of it, with big glowing eyes, "YOUNGLINGS GO BACK INSIDE" somebody called it was Aayla secura, with master Yoda!

"Padawans, younglings, escort them back inside, for now" the short pointed eared old master said to them, "Investigate this, we shall" he added, than master yoda left! Corian grabbed his head again.

_**DARK ONE, DARK ONE WILL PAY FOR PAIN CUASED**_

__"It's me…. It's after me" he whispered to himself, "Are you coming for not" Ahsoka said as other Jedi began to go back inside, "Ahsoka do you know how to fly a speeder" he asked her!

She raised an eyebrow at him "What?" gasped at him, "Look, I need your help" he yelped at her, "Help you do what" she asked confused "Help me get over their" he said pointing to the large monster!

"Are you crazy" she shouted at him "You can't honestly believe you can stop it" she added, Corians shoulders sank "I… I think its talking to me" he stammered.

"What?" she asked once more "That-that thing, I can hear it my head" Corian explained "It says, its needs to save itself from some, Dark One" he elaborated to her more what he was hearing.

Ahsoka thought for a second then looked back at Corian "Do you think… it's after you, are you this Dark one" she asked!

Corian gapped at her, "Yes… I think so" he growled at her "It's destroying the city… and if it wants to destroy the dark one… than it will"!

COUSANT SKIES

Ahsoka and Corian were in a yellow speeder, it had green stripes and two seats Ahsoka behind the wheel, The speeder looped and shook as it flew through the sky "ARE YOU SURE YOU KNOW HOW TO FLY THIS" Corian shouted at Ahsoka as she piloted.

"YOU WANNA DRIVE BE MY GUEST" she barked at him, Coria looked back below the speeder to the ground "It's heading for the senate tower" Corian shouted at her over the wind they were flying in!

The giant monster began to climb the domed senate tower, clawing at the republic monument, clawing around it roaring its head off.

"What's it doing" Ahsoka asked Corian "I think… I think it's looking for something" he yelled back to her!

_**DARK ONE, WHERE IS DARK ONE, WAS THERE NOW GONE**_

__Corian heard the beast scream in his mind, "LOOK DOWN THERE" Ahsoka shouted were they saw a fancy looking space ship rising from a hidden platform!

_**DARK ONE!**_

__The Monster roared again, "HERE, I'M OVER HERE, RIGHT HERE" Corian shouted at the monster, it didn't hear him the beast only charged the escaping ship, ignoring them!

INSIDE THE SHIP

The Chancellor, Anakin and Padme along with their pilot and two droids began to lift from the ground "Evasive action, now!" Anakin ordered the senate guard piloting the escape ship!

"Um Mistress Padme" C3PO said as the droid say the Zillo Beast approaching "I believe something is fallowing us" the droid remarked as the Zillow Beast grabbed the ship.

"WE'RE DOOMED" the droid cried like always, the Zillo beast held the ship with both its large palms glaring into it with its large green eye, directly at the Chancellor who gasped as he saw the beast was staring at him.

"Anakin isn't that your padawan" Padme said pointing out of the ship behind the Zillo Beas Ahsoka and Corian in the yellow and green stripped speeder!

"What is she thinking" Anakin barked.

OUTSIDE BELOW THE SENATE TOWER

"What are those two younglings doing" Windu asked, looking through some binoculars, at Corian and Ahsoka "It seems their improvising, and so is Anakin" Kenobi said as he took the binoculars, and saw Anakin slicing through the ship!

"How is it a plan if he's improvising" Windu asked, "Just get ready to catch them when they fall" Obi-wan said to his old freind!

AHSOKA AND CORIAN

"PULL ALONG SIDE" Corian shouted to Ahsoka as he stood up on the seat, Corian looked down at the street below, Clone tanks pilled in the street, "AHSOKA YOU NEED TO GET DOWN THERE AND TELL THEM TO WAIT" he shouted at her.

"What about you" she yelled back "I'm going to say hello" he said as he leapt off the speeder onto the the Chancellors escape ship, the occupants inside hearing a thud.

"OVER HERE, OVER HERE YOU BIG STUPID BEAST" Corian shouted at the Zillo Beast, didn't even pay him an attention as it began to crush the ship he was on. He climbed onto the zillo beast's great hand.

_**DARK ONE MUST DESTROY DARK ONE**_

__Corian looked around to see if he could use anything to get its attention, only starting to see the haul of the ship start to buckle an crunch "STOP IT" he shouted at him, knowing there was somebody inside!

"I SAID _**STOOOOOOOOP**_" his shout was defiantly heard by the monster because it lifted its giant head toward Corian frozen.

DOWN BELOW

"It's stopped" Windu said, seeing the beast look at Corian "MASTERS" somebody shouted, Ahsoka landed her speeder right next to the two jedi and Rex "Commander Tano?" Rex questioned seeing the girl!

"Padawan you are out of line" Windu barked at her, she ran over to them and said "You can't shoot, Corian-" "Is a lost cause Padawan Tano" Windu interrupted her.

Ahsoka's eyes went to the floor ready to give up "He is not a lost cease" Master Taiven and Milo were walking up toward the 4, "Let him try" Taiven asked.

"It's too dangerous especially with the chancellor involved" Obi-wan added Taiven smiled "Milo?" he asked, Milo rolled her eyes and sighed "What a drag" she said walking over to the two Jedi Masters

"T-than again we could, give him s-some time" Obi-wan squeaked scared to death!

CORIAN

_**SMALL ONE?**_

__Is what Corian heard in his mind "I'M THE DARK ONE, I'M RIGHT HERE" Corian shouted at him, the beast just stared at him "WHAT ARE YO WAITING FOR, YOU SAID YOU WANT TO DESTROY ME" he screamed at it.

The Zillo Beast let out a massive roar at Corian, as he heard in his head

_**Small one, no destroy, destroy dark one, So self can be alone**_

__It seemed calmer as it communicated with him "BUT I'M THE DARK ONE" Corian shouted at it, the beast yelled again at him

_**No, Small one not Dark One, Dark one hurt self!**_

"THAN-THAN I'LL HELP YOU" Corian shouted at the monster "BUT YOU HAVE YOU PUT THESE PEOPLE DOWN" Corian shouted, but right on Q! The ship cut in half and slid out of the Zillo beasts!

_**DARK ONE, NOT LEAVE SELF ALONE!?**_

DOWN BELOW

"CATCH IT" Obi-wan ordered the Jedi Masters who extended their arms holding them out, gritting their teet has Anakin and his comrades began to fall!

"TROOPER, GET THOSE CANNONS READY" Windu ordered to Rex who saluted and was gone. "Masters please-" "Padawan Tano if you want to aid, Corian than help us"

THE ZILLO BEASTS HAND

__"WHOOOAAAAAAA" Corian shouted as the beast chased the half of the ship down the tower! "Oh great" Corian said as he saw multiple gunships flying toward them.

The Zillo beast roared at the gunships as Corian held on to its giant scaled hand for dear life. Then only to add the chaos the gunships opened fire, and soon the canons.

"STOP YOU NEED TO STOP, THERE ONLY FALLOWING ORDERS" Corian shouted at the beast, but it only roared at the gunships taking one down with its tail.

_**MUST DESTROY DARK ONE**_

__The Beast bent down growling at two people, a Senate commando and an old man, "The Chancellor" Corian said seeing the old man.

"He's the dark one" Corian asked? A droid swooped down and took the Chancellor, Leaving the Zillo beast to crush the blue armored guard!

""

_**DARK ONE TOOK SELF, TAKE FROM HOME, HURT IT, AFRAID OF WHAT SELF CAN DO!**_

__Is what Corian herd screaming in his head? "OF COURSE THEIR AFRAID YOU YOU'RE A MONSTER" HE shouted at it, "Like… me" he said.

Even though the Zillo beast had no visible ears, it heard Corian loud and clear and stopped. It roared at him once more.

_**Small one like self?**_

__Corian was able to stand up on the hand now that the beast was calmed "YEAH, THERE AFRAID OF ME TOO, BUT THEY DON'T HAVE TO" he shouted at it, the beast giving a low growl, staring at Corian with its glowing green eyes.

"THEY DON'T HAVE TO BE AFRAID OF US" He shouted at it once more, the beast turned the back of its palm over and Corian climbed into its palm looking at it.

_**Small one… is-**_

__The silence was broke by two ear wrenching screeches as flares shot into the sky, the Zillo beast roared at the two flares as two Gunships flew at it "NOOOOOOO" Corian shouted

As two 4 missles launched at the beast into its mouth making them explode into green gas.

DOWN BELOW

"CORIAN" Taiven shouted seeing the Gunships open fire with the poisonous gas, "REX ORDER THEM TO STOP" Ahsoka shouted at her clone Captain.

The beast thrashed and coughed on the gas, all while Corian held onto the beasts hand, in the gas, Corian began to cough, he gagged on it grabbing his through, his eyes burned as the beast and Corian were being poisned.

"NO-COUGH COUGH" Corian tried to say but the gas only began to fill his lungs! He grabbed onto one of the monsters huge fingers as it began to fall!

While on the tar strip of the senate building Anakin and the other Jedi used a force bubble to shield themselves from the gas!

As they fell, the Zillo beast placed another one of its many hands over the one Corian was in

_**Will… protect… small one**_

__IS all he managed to hear from the creature, and with a mighty fall the Zillo beast fell of the tower sliding to the earth below!

"KID" Milo shouted as the beast hit the ground, making the earth shake beneath Milo shouted as the beast and ground became one, making the earth shake beneath them.

Corian rolled out of the Beasts palms cushioned by them, "No… ACK-COUGH NOOO-COUGH" he shouted crawling over to the beast on his hands and knees.

_**Self alone again… at last**_

He reached out to the beast with his hand, watching the beast's emerald eyes "YOUR ACK-COUGH Not alone…COUGH" he gasped between breaths as he reached toward it.

"I've been alone, and it was COUGH Terrible" he was almost there, the spotlights of the republic gunships on them.

The poisonous gas, was taking effect on Corian, and he coughed up blood "YOUR NOT ALONE COUGH COUGH….not…" his vision began to haze as his eyelids opened and closed

_**Small one… right, Not alone any…. More**_

__And that was the last thing, Corian herd from the Zillo beast, as it shut its beautiful emerald eyes from the rest of the galaxy!


	5. Chapter 5

THE NEXT MORNING

The Zillo beast was being loaded onto a transport; The Chancellor had two new guards flanking him, as Anakin with Ahsoka standing next to him and the other jedi with Padme and Rex on the opposite side of the chancellor! "It was a tragedy that the Zillo beast had to pay with its life for our mistakes" Anakin said hands behind his back.

"I will make sure that sacrifice was not made In vain" the old man said with regret in his tongue, "And let us pray that the brave padawan shall recover" he added!

The Jedi looked at one another. Than back at a medical transport, were in clones escorted a sedated Corian on a med pod, with Master Taiven and Milo walking next to it!

Corian was breathing barely with gasps of breath even with a breathalyzer on his mouth venting in clean air!

"I trust he will be well taken care of" The Chancellor asked, them Anakin couldn't look him in the eye "That is… unsure he inhaled much of the gas" Anakin said, looking back once more!

The Chancellor sighed "Very well, should awake I would like to thank him personally" the old man said with a smile he bowed his head and turned around leaving the Jedi, Senator, Clone and Droids!

They too left, walking back toward the gunships to return them to the Temple "Speaking of talking personally, Ahsoka care to explain you" Anakin asked arms crossed at his student!

Ahsoka winced at her master's words "Master I was-" "You deliberately disobeyed me" he interrupted her, "Master… I'm sorry" was all she could say, Padme shot Anakin an ugly look, witch Anakin could be seen sweating.

"W-we'll talk about this later" he recovered putting a hand on her bare skinned shoulder. "I guess Padawan Corian's trial shall have to be postponed till he gets better" Obi-wan pointed out to them.

"You mean if he gets better" Windu also pointed out, the medical condition he was in! "But he did manage to calm the beast, if not for the Chancellor the creature could have survived" Padme interjected without knowing what they were fully talking about!

"Perhaps" Windu answered her as they saw Corian loaded into a drop ship, with Taiven and Milo, left on the ground, watching the gunship fly away into the sky!

Taiven shook his head while leaning on his crutch "I was a fool Milo" he said as he walked away from her "No, you're not" she said fallowing him.

"I thought I could train him, as I was and a child may die for it" he said giving up, as his staff tapped the ground below their feet.

Milo fallowed him, even closer "Taiven…" she asked him? He said nothing "Taiven look at me" she said grabbing his shoulder and turned him around.

His face looked older and worn than it ever did "When I first met you, you didn't know your left foot from your right" she said as he looked at her.

"What's your point, I should have never brought Corian back to the Order?" he babbled "My point is, you learned from experience, by doing" she said he and her locked eyes, the Zabraek female yellow eyes staring into his brown human eyes.

"Not by sitting in some dusty old temple like the rest of them" she said, as she rubbed her hand on his cheek, pushing back his hair "You are a Jedi master" she pushed it back just enough to see a short braid!

The short braid of a Padawan, that had never been cut "Even if you never took their stupid trials", Taiven placed his rough older hand on hers.

From across them, Anakin and Obi-wan watched the two "A maverick you say" Anakin asked him, Obi-wan nodded "Yes, and always"!

NEXT DAY SENATE TOWER

Anakin walked into the chancellor's office, the old man standing up smiling "Ah, Anakin so kind of you to see me", Anakin smiled at the site of the elder.

He bowed his head saying "Highness" The Chancellor walked over to the large window and Anakin fallowed "I trust the health of the young boy has improved" he asked hopefully!

"I am afraid not sir, he is stable though" is all Anakin could say to his elder friend. The Chancellor nodded "He is a credit to your order, I trust you have had a strong influence on his bravery" he complimented the young master!

Anakin sighed at the compliment "I'm sorry did I misspeak" Palpatine asked, sounding worried "No it's just… it is not my place to tell" Anakin said turning away, from the old man!

Palpatine walked over to Anakin "Anakin, you can trust me" he said with soothing words "He is, different from the other Jedi" Anakin said revealing Corians strangeness.

The Chancellor than asked "How different" he asked Skywalker, Anakin crossed his arms "He seems… in tune with the Dark side, but I sense none from him" Anakin explained.

"Are you saying he is, a new breed of jedi" the Chancellor proposed, Anakin shook his head "Though the time may change, the Jedi are the same as a thousand years ago" he said smirking at his words.

Palpatine also smiled "You are wise beyond your years, Anakin", Anakins head began to swell with pride "Thank you for your time, Anakin I'm sure you have much to do" he said patting Anakin on the back.

Anakin bowed his head and left, as he did Chancellor Palpatines vice Chancellor Mas Amedda, walked in with his signature scepter, nodding at his superior!

JEDI TEMPLE

Ahsoka and Anakin, stood in a dueling ring, sparring with their lightsabers, "That's enough for today" Anakin said putting away his saber, "If you say so" Ahsoka said deactivating her saber.

"So what do you think of me using another lightsaber, duel wield" She questioned him, as she examined her own blade?

Anakin shrugged "I myself have always favored a single blade, but using two light sabers, have fun" he said, remembering the time he dueled the count for the first time.

"Why's that?" she asked her teacher, "I wasn't any good" Anakin held up is gloved hand with the mechanical hand underneath, "Oh?" was all she said!

As the two force users walked out of the dueling room, Anakin heard his name "Master Skywalker" he turned around to meet face to face with a blue robed Iridonian.

"Ah, Your…" Anakin asked forgetting his name "Rarek, Master Skywalker" the light skinned horned being said bowing, "Yes, that's right, you were just recently knighted" Anakin said, Rarek nodded.

He noticed a bandage wrapped around Rareks left arm all the way down to his forearm, Rarek saw him eyeing it "A little run in with the General" Rarek said holding up his bandaged arm!

"It's good to see you made it out alive, Sir Rarek" Anakin said holding out his hand for a handshake "I wish we could say that more often, and it's just Rarek" Anakin smirked at the young knight, "Than you can just call me Anakin"!

Rarek nodded "Of Course Master- I mean Anakin" Anakin snickered at the young jedi, "If I may, do you know the wellbeing my friend Corian" he asked Anakin.

"Your friend?" Ahsoka asked him, Rarek nodded "You're the second person to ask me this today, actually" Anakin sad sarcastically, arms crossed but no angered.

"Really" Rarek asked him? He scratched his chin for a second than "He should be in the infirmary, Rarek" Ahsoka said calmly toward the young knight who bowed his head "Thank you"!

INFIRMARY

The only sounds with in the medical wing of the were of the beeping of the heart monitor and the light breathing of Corian as he laid in a medical bed, his forehead was wrapped in bandages and his eyes were closed.

One of those masks that medical patients had to wear covered his face, as he had stitches above his right eye.

Above him, to the left side of his bed, was Master Taiven sitting hunched over in a chair, head down, his shoulders sinking like his heart! "Um… am I disturbing you" Rareks voice broke the silence!

The two Jedi met eyes, Rareks face seemed worried for Taiven "Who are you" Taiven asked him, his eyes deprived of sleep "Its ok, my names Rarek Corian and I are friends"!

Taiven wrinkled his eyes, "Oh, yes I remember you" Taiven managed to sigh "I'm sorry, I haven't slept of late" Taiven stood up and whipped some sweet from his face, "I am Master Taiven…. Corians mentor" he said looking back at the bandaged boy!

"I heard what happened; he was very brave" Rarek said looking at his younger friend, Rarek also walked over "I knew a day like this would come, I just wished not too soon" the old man whispered!

Rarek, walked over to the right side of Corian's bed, "What was the chancellor thinking bringing that thing here" Rarek asked Taiven who shook his head "I had no idea it would put Corian in danger".

The Iridonian grabbed on to Corians bed frame, and gripped it "That's not what I was talking about!" he said narrowing your eyes at Taiven, whose grey old eyes shot toward Rarek "Now I remember you".

"Mmmmrrrrr" a noise came from Corians bed, the looked at whom it was, and the boy was shaking his head a bit "Huh…" Corians eyes opened with slits.

His bandaged hand was lifted and felt onto his forehead rubbing it "Corian, you're awake!" Taive said rushing over to him, "The… the monster…" Corian asked his mentor, who gapped at his apprentice.

Taiven shook his head, Corians head turned away from Taivens face "I… I felt it" Corian said holding ups his arm, a tube of blood sticking in it, to the air "I communicated with it… it was like me, alone… and afraid…"

Corian managed to whisper! "Rarek?" Corian asked seeing his old friend; he let his arm rest at his side, to get a better look at Rarek!

"Hey man, looks like you're making a decent jedi" Rarek smiled at the patient, he than noticed something "His heart rate…?" Corian said looking into Corians eyes!

As they spoke corians heart rate rose and rose!

The Knight looked over to the master, "Quick sedate him" he ordered Taiven, Taiven did so, and gapped at what he saw "What… what's wrong withheart" Corian asked!

"Get a healer, NOW" Taiven shouted at Rarek who nodded and ran off, "Master what's going on" Corian asked, as his heart started to race, beating making the heart monitor go up enough for Taiven to wave his hand over Corians face.

"Rest Corian… rest for now", and Corian's eyes, slowly began to close till he passed out

INFIRMARY LATER

Corian lay on the medical bed, sound asleep his heart monitor making sure he was still alive, but as he laid in the bed, not making a sound.

Somebody walked up beside them; it was the young Ahsoka Tano she held one arm, as she looked over his bandaged head "Hey Corian" she said to him, he didn't respond.

"I probably sound really stupid talking to you while your asleep" she snickered to herself and to Corian who was still quiet as a mouse! She scratched her arm looking around her wondering if anybody else was in the infirmary apparently nobody was!

Ahsoka looked back at the sleeping Corian "My master says you're sith, and I agree with him usually" she managed to say, Ahsoka than sighed a heavy breath of air "Just not this once" she whispered.

She was about to walk away, when she said, she looked back at Corian waiting for an answer "Yeah I should go, my master would kill me if he knew I was talking to you" she headed for the door.

Than placed on of her gloved hands on the door frame, and looked back about to say something "…." Only she didn't!

Within minutes of her departure, the beeping of the heart monitor started to rise, and rise, faster and faster beeping like crazy, Corian's eyes shot open, glowing green as emerald flame, the heart monitor screaming beeps of his pounding heart.

He was breathing hard and he shot up in the bed, he ripped the breathier off "Gah-COUGH" he started to taken the air of the room, he looked around seeing nobody else was inside the infirmary.

His glowing green eyes looked down to his arms were he saw needle poked into him, "Hnnn" as he took it out he felt the pain, than hearing the heart monitor he shot his hand out toward it blasting it away.

The plugs on him connected with the monitor were torn from his body; he slid his legs off the bed and tried to stand only to grab the bedframe for support with his left hand.

He looked at the metal pole of the bed frame used to make sure patients don't fall out of the bed, and a pair of glowing green eyes.

"What!" he blinked so did the green eyes, "These… those are my eyes" Corian asked himself touching his cheek with his right hand.

He stared into the pools of the green mist the black pupils ringed with a spikey look "… Corian" Corians head shot up, like a rocket to see Taiven.

"What's… what's happened to me" he gasped between breaths Taiven walked over to his staggered padawan "It alright…. It's alright" Taiven replied to him.

Taiven set his staff down, and put a hand on Corians arm "The council wants to see you" Taiven said with unsure words, Corian nodded and gulped "Ok"!

OUTSIDE COUNCIL CHAMBER

Taiven fallowed by Corian walked toward the elevator that would take them to the council chamber, outside of the elevator stood Rarek "Rarek!" Corian smiled seeing his friend, he noticed Rareks bandaged arm.

Rarek also smiled "When did you get back" Corian asked him, "Only yesterday" he answered the young padawan, Rarek started to stare at Corian in a strange way "It's the eyes isn't it" Corian asked.

Rarek shrugged "No, the color green suits you" he laughed placing an arm around Corian's shoulder very brotherly "At least you haven't changed Rarek" Corian sighed.

"Corian, its time" Taiven said back to him, Corian gulped once more and fallowed his master "You'll be fine Corian" Rarek said as they parted.

They both stepped into the elevator, without saying a word "What will happen to me" Corian asked breaking the silence "If I fail" he asked.

"I don't know" The Master responded, he turned away from Corian and the looked out the window of the rising elevator, "I want you to know Corian, I'll stand by you to than end" Corian was silent.

The elevator began to slow down "Let's go" Taiven said as the doors opened, to the Jedi Council chamber, all members sitting in the thrones.

Corian and Taiven exited the lift and entered to the center of the room, "Masters, thank you for your audience" Taiven said bowing, Corian bowed too.

They lifted their heads and stared at the council, a few Jedi turned their heads toward one another, and nodded "Allow us to show you what we have accomplished" Taiven said confidently motioning to corian.

"That will not be necessary, Master Taiven" Master Shaak Ti who was a holographic image of herself. Taiven gapped at him "You gave us 3 days to for me to train him, and I have" he replied at the master.

Windu held up his head "Peace, Master Taiven the council has already made a decision" Taiven stared at him, than smiled.

"Oh, so you apporve" he smilled at them, Windu shook his head "The Council has voted that Corian shall not be punished for his actions".

Taiven was drawn back a bit confused at what the master had said "Punished!? Well I guess that's good an all, but I don't believe I fully understand what he did to be punished" Taiven asked, Corian watching his mentor the whole time.

Obi-wan was about to speak "Your services in training the younglings will no longer be required" he said holding his hand out, "Obi-wan, our-his training has just started" Taiven argued.

Anakin sat in the chair next to Obi-wan, eyes on Corian "It, would be too great a risk, Taiven" Master Adi Gaillia her grey eyes emotionless.

"Corian will return to his duties, within the kitchen, and this matter shall come to a close" Anakin said chin on one of his fists, "Do you understand youngling" the question was directed straight toward the silent Corian.

Corians eyes were looking straight at the floor, not saying a word "You didn't plan on testing me at all did you" Corian said still looking at the floor, "That's it isn't it" he stated.

Some of the masters gave weary looks to one another, when Corian raised his head, grinding his teeth, his eyes full of anger "ISN'T IT" he shouted at them.

"Corian calm down" Taiven said sternly, and within an instant he two received an angered glance from Corian "WHY, we did all the training… and for what.. FOR WHAT" he yelled at his mentor.

Taiven tightened his grip on his staff, "I'm sick of this" Corian said turning around heading toward the elevator "We aren't finished youngling" Anakin said standing.

"WELL I AM" are blared as the he entered the elevator making it shut.

BELOW THE COUNCIL CHAMBER.

Rarek, stood leaning against the side of the entrance to the elevator, tossing his lightsaber up and down in his head "Eh?" the doors opened with a whoosh, and Corian walked out.

"Corian… hey what's wrong" he asked seeing Corian's saddened face. Rarek put a hand on his friends shoulder, the bald horned iridonian smiling "C'mon you can talk to me, buddy" "Just leave me alone" Corian snapped.

He shoved Rareks hand away and ran down the hall; he sprinted away from the council chamber, and from Rarek, who watched him as he ran gapping at the sight.

NIGHT ATOP THE TEMPLE

_Why?... why after all that's happened, why do I feel this way!_

Corian sat on top of the temple looking over the glowing city lights, he was curled up in the fettle position, his face buried in his knees, the moon shining brightly over Courscant.

_I didn't want this, I didn't want to be hated or feared._

He thought of the day before when Taiven and him had returned to the temple and the pair of Jedi who only looked at him in fear, of how Chris had looked at him when he was hurting him.

Corian raised his head only to look at his shivering hands _why is it that I can only hurt people with my powers_, _why does everybody hate me._

Immediately he thought backto what Rarek had said just before he ran away from him 'C'mon you can talk to me, buddy', the Iridonians smiling face looking down on him.

Corian sighed "I'm just overreacting…" he said standing up, he took a deep breath _I guess I should go and talk to him, I'll probably feel better-_

Suddenly a shadow appeared over Corian, he turned around and saw a robed and hooded figure swing a bright orange blade at him, "AAAAH" Corian screamed doding the blade barely.

He barrel rolled away from his attacker, who wore a dark brown Jedi robe that covered there whole body, a bright orange saber, glowing In both hands.

Corians eyes were petrified with fear, but his fear that covered his face became a face of rage and anger _Why me!_ He thought of the all the times Chris had picked on him _Why me!_ When Anakin had attacked him with the force, _Why is it always ME!_

He mentally shouted, bearing his teeth in the moonlight, the Zillo beast flashed into his mind, of it screaming in pain, how it only wanted to be left alone "WHY ME" he shouted.

The attacker leapt at Corain again silent as the night, high into the air obviously a force user, "RAAAAA" Corian yelled.

His left hand out, catching his assailant in midflight, the Corians eyes grew small his anger rising. The robed figures struggled against the might of Corian's grip while dangling in the air.

"RAAAAA" Corian shouted as he smashed the supposed jedi into the ground, "AAA-ACK" he heard the hooded one yell in pain as Corian smashed him into the roof of the temple, Blood coughing from his mysterious victims lips.

The attacker was lifted than smashed again "WHY" and again "CAN'T" and again "YOU JUST" Again and again, and again, "LEAVE ME ALONE, AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR" with both hands he lighting burst from his hands like fire from a dragons mouth.

He heard the screams of his attacker as Corian electrocuted him in midair, he dropped the attackers broken body onto the metal roof of the temple.

Corian fell to his knees exhausted at what had just happened "COUGH-COUGH" he saw that his attacker was still alive coughing up blood, like a dying man. The attacker was probably dyeing.

Corian managed to stand, seeing at the blood soaked jedi in front of him "W-who are you" he quivered seeing what he had just done.

The youngling walked over limply to the body lying in front of him, the persons robe was torn and wripped, and Corian saw something on their arm, they were bandages.

He stopped imminently at the sight of them, his face a horror of fear, he bent down his hand shaking, as he reached toward the person hidden face, the robe brought over it hiding their identity, he pulled it back.

The expression that could describe Corian's face is a word that is so painful, so horrifying, so sorrowful it has no definition, only a name "R-r-rarek" Corian gasped.

Lying on his back covered in a pool of his own blood was Rarek, his eyes almost lifeless and staring down at Corian, "Ah-ah-ah" Corians hand slowly found themselves on his head, pulling his hair, "Why-why R-rarek AHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" he screamed tears rushing down his face like a waterfall.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGAAAA AA-AH-AH", tears ran down his face "HELP, PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP" he cried over the knight's body "I-I-I thought-… " he stammered out is wailing, "I thought-ah-you-hic- w-were m-m-my friend" he whimpered, he said falling onto his knees, his tears falling onto Rareks bloody robe.

"Because…" Rareks gasped out of his broken body, blood trickled from his lips "It was… my duty" he managed to say.

Corian stared at him, his eyes still filled with tears "B-b-b-but… you.." Corian tried to speak, but Rarek continued "Your anger… was too great… they said… you'd fall" Rarek managed to say as more blood escaped his mouth.

"T-they" Corain whispered, taking his attention of Rarek. Thinking a second party was involved "Than… than y-you didn't have a choice".

Corians eyes crawled back to Rarek still filled with fear and tears "No… I had a choice, and mine alone" Rarek gasped his eyes fading of life faster than his face.

Rarek turned is head ever so lightly toward Corian's "There's a reason… you can only use the dark side" Corian teeth were clenched as Rarek spoke to him.

"You were not born of the force… your nothing… but an" Rarek coughed up blood "An abomination" Rarek growled at Corian, "A failed.. Experiment by those" more growling fallowed by bloody coughing.

Nothing but hatred could be seen in Rareks dying eyes "By those who… who hate the jedi" Corian was frozen where he sat only looking to Rareks eyes that were once filled with compassion and love, now only hate.

"I thought… my master thought" Corian saw Rareks bandaged hand wrap into a fist "That you could become a jedi, those were his dying words… before".

Like lightspeed Rareks hand shot toward Corians caller and brought him closer to Rareks hate colored face "BEFORE YOUR CREATORS KILLED HIM" he screamed barring his fang like teeth, spiting blood into the boy's face.

Corian gapped at Rarek, as if seeing a totally different person "I… I thought..y-y-you… and-and I-I" Corians tears than again started to roll down his face.

"W-w-were… friends-ah-ah-ah" he cried as Rarek let go of him, "No… I…" his slowly and quiet voice returned to a growl "hate you"!

Corian gapped at the sound of those words 'I hate you' echoed in his mind "But now… it all ends" Rarek said lifting his right arm into his robe, "You don't deserve to exist Corian" Rarek whispered, as he pulled aside parts of his robe to reveal dozens of explosives, and In Rareks right hand was a detonator.

Corians tear filled eyes widened "Please die Corian" was all Rarek said after clicking the detonator, Corian lifted up his arm to shield himself but it was too late-

BOOOOOOOOOM

A huge cloud of smoke covered the spot on the roof were it all transpired, a massive crater was all that remained in the spot where Rarek had been, "COUGH-COUGH" a few feet away.

Sat Corian, he had pushed himself away from Rarek just in time, breathing in and out deep gasps of breath staring at the hold in the roof, were Rarek was!

_Rarek , my friend…. He was a Jedi, a knight, and the only one who ever paid attention to me before all of this happened, he was kind he was nice and always looked out for when he could._

_ All those years of friendship, were nothing… but a lie_

"NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOYYYYYY YYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH" Corian screamed into the night like a creature being born into a new world that would never understand it!


	6. Chapter 6

COURSCANT

Rain poured all over a part of the city of the republic, Milo's gym was still open the lights on the inside and out still on, the doors to the gym opened and two women walked out a Rodian and a Human woman! "See you tomorrow Mi!" The Rodian said as Milo walked out from behind them at the door!

Milo flicked her finger with a salute at them. The two gymnasts ran off into the rain! As Milo shut the door behind her and went back into the gym! She yawned tired, when she heard banging on her door? "Where closed" she shouted at the door!

More banging, harder this time, Milo sighed "I Said" she heard back to the door and opened it "We're closed-... Kid" she gasped seeing Corian wet could and eyes puffy from tears, clutched in arms around himself in the cold!

"What are you-oh!" She looked into Corians green eyes, she took a deep breathe "Alright tell me what happened!"

LATER

Corian sat on the couch in Milo's office hands in fists on his knees, Milo had two cups of a hot drink! She was gapping at everything at Corian had just told her!

"Then I came here" Corian finished, Milo just stared at the boy! A few brief moments of silence passed!

Milo sighed "So all this time... Corian! Rarek had pretended to be your friend" she stated Corian didn't move his head at all! She placed the two cups on her desk!

"Corian" his eyes were locked on the floor, as she sat next to him, till he felt something warm and soft wrap around hold Milo was hugging him! "Milo?" Corian asked "Shhhhhh" she said to him, rubbing his shoulder.

Corian slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, and wept into her arms!

NEXT MORNING JEDI TEMPLE

Anakin wadded through the temple halls, passing through the crowd of jedi after a day of breakfast, "Skywalker" somebody asked for him Anakin turned his head to the person with a polite smile?

POW

"ARG" Anakin flew to the floor the crowd of jedi parting as he fell, but now all looking at the man who through the first punch! Master Taiven was standing hands as fists around his staf, eyes glaring at Skywalker. He lifted his staff and smashes it into the ground like a spear digging into the floor!

"Taiven" the young chosen one hissed feeling his jaw, "On your feet Skywalker" Taiven said leaving his staff standing in the floor alone as he walked towards, Anakin started to get up but Taiven grabbed him by the robe!

"IT WAS YOU" Taiven roared as he smashed Anakin into the wall, the other jedi looking as Anakin was pinned to the wall! "The council will hear of this Taiven" Anakin claimed as Taiven grabbed him by the throat with one hand.

"My Padawan was attacked by a jedi! And who do you think I think put him up to it" his growled at Anakin! The jedi chosen one only glared at him as he coughed "It wasn't me...ACK" Taiven tightened his grip around Anakins neck.

"LIAR" the elder man said punching Anakin in the gut grabbed him "I'LL KILL YOU" Taiven roared throwing Anakins body across the floor! Taiven lifted his hand and the wooden staff lifted out of the ground and flew right into his bandaged hand!

"I've had just about enough of you, old man" Anakin recovered taking out his lightsaber activating the blue blade! Suddenly both there eyes went to the crowd as Anakin and Taiven watched as the crowd whispered and parted as somebody was walking through it!

The sea of jedi parted to reveal "Corian..." Taiven gasped he dropped his staff and ran over to the boy! "Your okay... Your your" he tried to say smiling. Instead he only wrapped his arms around the boy "Master Yoda" they heard Anakin gasp.

Corian and Taiven saw the short green master, standing next to him was Ahsoka! "Master Taiven, Skywalker come with me you will" he ordered at the two men! "Padawan Tano... Of Responsibility young Corian is"

BOILER ROOM/CORIANS ROOM

Corian and Ahsoka sat on the only bed in silence, not saying a word "I heard what happened, I mean last night" Ahsoka said breaking the quietness! Corians hand clenched into a fist, at the mention of what had transpired with Rarek!

"Uh... Corian" she asked he looked at her with his green glowing eyes locked with her pale blue ones! "What would you do if I said mystery meat" she asked! His eyes to wide and he gapped "You... Remember" he asked.

She smirked at him "Corian... It is you" she said. "I missed you" she added, Corian starred at her "I thought you had-" Corian started but she finished "Forgotten" she said looking away from him!

Corian starred at her confused "I thought you had? Ya'know forgotten me too" she asked his jaw dropped "Yeah well hard to forget a food fight like that" Corian said falling back on his bed arms behind his head. "Corian... I'm... I'm sorry" she stammered.

The human boy only stared at the Torgrutan girl "What do you have to be sorry for" he asked, sitting up only a bit so that his elbows supported him on his back. Her bare orange skin back turned toward him "I shouldn't have let Chris, knock my tray over, it was stupid and-" "Ahsoka its fine" he said smiling at her! She and he looked into each others eyes deeply

"I've thought of you... When I left" said Ahsoka to Corians astonishment "But... The day to left I tried to catch up to you before Master Yoda came and you ignored me" he asked her? She looked away "I was... A bit nervous, around you" she fiddle with her hands.

Even more confusion crossed his face, "Nervous around me" he asked sitting up she looked away again not wanting to make eye contact "In every class you were the too I was the bottom, how could I make you nervous" he asked her holding his arms up, "Ummm... I was trying to impress you"!

He put a hand on her shoulder and she flinched at his touch "Why would you try to impress me" the boy asked, Ahsoka turned around lowly her eyes looking down "Because... Because you never gave up" she stammered beside him. "That's why I didn't say anything when I saw you in the cafeteria" she murmured "I thought that wasn't the Corian I knew"

Corian gave a hmph of disagreement "You thought wrong, I gave up the day I got stuck with kitchen duty, I couldn't change anything about it it was better to give up" he sighed shaking his head.

"If you gave up that day, then why did you keep training with master Taiven" she asked him, Corian raised an eyebrow "Uh... HE TRIED TO RUN ME OVER WITH A SPEEDER BIKE" he yelled at her!

She giggled into her hand "I saw that" she laughed "And it reminded me of you... the boy who would never quit" she smiled at him. Her eyes half open towards him! "I really..." She was getting closer to his face "Really..." Closer, closer "Really..." It was only an inch now Corian saw her lips quivering she was so close "Missed...him"!

BANG BANG BANG "Ahsoka you in there master Yoda wants you to bring the boy with you" came Barriss Offees voice from the other side of the door as she knocked on it!

The door opened with a woosh, and she walked into see both Corian and Ahsoka looking away from each other both of there faces red.

"Is this... A bad time" the green skinned Padawan asked? "No-no lets go" both Corian and Ahsoka stumbled over there words as the got up fallowed Barriss out of the room!

_There hasn't been a day since that I haven't wanted to have kissed her! And I never thought I would get a second chance! Master Yoda decided well I'm not sure what he decided. I just no this was not the end of my story!_

_But that day Master Taiven and I left Courscant, the temple too! Master Yoda told me before I left why. That I couldn't be taught at the temple because the temple couldn't teach me at all!_

_So... We left Taiven took me to hundreds of different worlds, Nar Shadda, Hoth, Corellia and even worlds I had never heard of! I, we traveled, did so many things, went so many places I even became a Hutt Ball Champion, over some debts we owed to the Hutts no thanks to the old man!_

_And when We get back to the temple I wanted Ahsoka to recognize me as the Corian she knew the one that never gave up!_

_So I wouldn't, no matter how tough it got how bad it seemed I remembered her smiling face. Of course I also thought of Milo's venomous dragon like face ready to kill me if I tried to take it easy? _

_This is not the end of my story! _

WAK

"WOULD STOP THAT ALREADY" Corian shouted behind him his once boy like face was now more detailed he had a scar going across his lower right cheek pointing at his nose. The iron hair that use to be short was long and combed back!

All he wore on his lean body was a long sleeved shirt with white on the torso that wrapped all away around the back, the sleeves was a dark black and the sleeves pushed up just above the wrist then short of the elbow. The dark sleeves led all the way up to the collar, a space at the neck led down to a almost v neck look! on his legs were dark grey almost black pants with two blue and white strips running down the sides, on his knees were two metal guards. On his legs were short brown boots, with wrappings around the ankle and heel. Around his waist was a blue belt with a metal buckle and blue harness's around his upper thighs, on his hands he wore black gloves with blue stripes on the back of the palms, the gloves only went up to his wrists!

WAK

"Never gets old" Taiven laughed the old man hasn't changed, at all the same robes same hair and same wooden staff smacking Corian in the head! They were in a small apartment building with two beds and boxes around them.

Corian picked up a brown leather jacket and put it on. The sleeves a had 3 button pockets on each side, he rolled up the sleeves so the inside of the sleeves were a pale white right above his elbows, he folded down the collar.

"Oh no it gets old" Corian laughed as he looked at Taiven, who's smile vanished "LIKE RIGHT NOW, COME HERE YOU OLD FREAK" the teenage Corian shouted tackling Taiven.

"TAKE THAT...WHY YOU LITTLE..." They shouted at each other as the two punched away at one another, Corian stood up a lock of his hair out of place he jumped up and brought his elbow down on Taiven "AGRR- I taught you well" Taiven moaned!

Corian and him both gout up breathing heavily, "Alright... Why'd you wake me" Corian asked the Jedi Master, Taiven lifted himself with his wooden staff.

He held up two bandaged fingers "Reason number one..." He sighed stumbling over to one of the boxes. He lifted off the top and took out a small package then tossed it to him.

As Corian caught it Taiven added "Reason Two... We're going back"! Corian unwrapped the package "Back where? Corellia, Balmora,... Dare I say Zeltros" he asked Taiven smirking at the memory, as Corian was almost to the center of the wrapped item.

"Not exactly" Taiven said as he took a seat on his bed, Corian took out the item, "We're going back to Courscant"! In Corians hand was a lightsaber, it had a wavy look to it "There are names on here?" Corian asked.

Wrapped around the the hilt of the curved wavy blade was a leather wrapping for a grip, then on the but of the hilt were carved initials Z.C.? "Happy Birthday, Corian" Taiven laughed!

Corian narrowed his eyes "It's not my birthday" he stated "Way to ruin the moment" Taiven sighed, Corian clicked on the blade then a blue lazer shot out of the saber. Illuminating the room within, "Who's lightsaber is this" he asked.

Taiven smirked and shrugged "Yours, duh" he laughed at him, "No... Who's Z.C.?" Corian asked him. "We've wasted enough time, c'mon lets go" Taiven said standing heading to the door, deactivated the lightsaber "... Yeah... Lets go home!" Looking back into the small room then followed Taiven!

_My name is Corian and this is not the end of my story... It is the beginning _


	7. Chapter 7

JEDI TEMPLE

Within one of the, training rooms two people dueled! Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano, over the years Ahsoka has, matured for lack of a better word! But her sense of fashion hadn't she still wore the strapless bras and miniskirt despite how much it showed! Anakin had gotten rid of his grey armor around his neck and wore just dark brown robes

She spun around Anakin and sliced, he barely blocked her attack "Not bad" Anakin said, deflecting her attack, she smirked at him "But not good enough" he said sweeping her feet out from under her with the force. Knocking her on her butt, she was about to get up but Anakin had his saber at her throat "Give up yet?" He laughed she ignored is cocky attitude and used the force slid through his legs and grabbed his legs with her hands making him the one to fall!

She summer saluted to her feet and held her lightsaber at Anakins throat "Give up" she asked. Anakin couldn't help but smile at her progress! "Alright alright" he said as she deactivated her green saber.

She helped him up with one hand, "Ahsoka..." He said she waited for him to say something "Happy birthday" he said handing her a small lightsaber.

She gaped at and took it, and switched it on, a yellow blade of energy appeared then she said "It's not my birthday" Anakin sighed at her comment "Way to ruin the moment"!

"Oh and another thing" he said as she clipped the new shoto lightsaber to her skirt! "I won't put on a robe" she stated before he could ask the question.

Anakin squinted at her, "Ahsoka, we've had this conversation ten times" Ahsoka rolled her eyes at him "Eleven, she corrected" She corrected.

"Just put on a robe or something" Anakin hissed, at her. This conversation had rotated around for over two years on why Ahsoka shouldn't wear a skimpy outfit.

"A fine day, yes" in the doorway was Master Yoda the short green master smiling at the two. Both jedi nodded at him a greeting Yoda, "Skywalker, Padawan Tano join me this afternoon to welcome back someone" he asked them?

Anakin walked over to him "Of course" he agreed, "Who's returning master Yoda" Ahsoka asked him? Yoda smirked "Master Taiven, and the young Corian, returning from there training"!

"WHAT, REALLY" Ahsoka screamed "I wonder what I should wear?" She said running out of the room, past a stunned Anakin!

HYPERSPACE

A passenger ship cruised through hyperspace, it had passengers in every seat, all cargo holds full with service droids walking the isle every so often. Offering passengers drinks, you had humans, Twi'Leiks, Weequay, a few families tried to get there kids to settle down etc. etc. The passenger ship was made up of levels a cargo hold and multiple levels with passengers in them, then a cockpit.

There were three seats on each side of the isles, the overhead bins were all a dark rusty brown with faxed every seat was packed, at both ends of the isles were droids but at the front isle was a restroom and the back two lifts one to to down the other to go up to the upper class levels and cockpit while the lower one would lead to lower isles and the cargo hold!

Corian and a sleeping Taiven were buckled in a three seat row, Taiven and Corians left and his right an old sullstan woman drooling on Corians right shoulder.

_So, the old man comes to me and says were riding a luxury cruise... Cheap son of a nerfherder!_

Corian glares to his left at Taiven, who's fast asleep. Ready to strangle the man, but the sullstan female only gargles her drool. Which chased Corian to regretfully turn his attention back to the alien.

He gently and disgusted by her drooling pushed her head of his shoulder with his left hand to place her sleeping big eyes head back in her seats head rest.

That's when he sensed he was being watched. He looked to the seat infront of him to see an alien girl peeking over her chair. She was Voss, yellow skin bug like eyes with short purple hair.

"What's your name" she asked him, "My name?" He asked smiling a bit, she nodded at him "Uh... Corian" she giggled at him. And he gapped at her wondering if he did something funny.

"What's your last name" she asked him, his eyebrows got high confused "How many do I need" he asked her she smirked at him from behind her chair. "Your funny" she snickered, even though he wasn't trying to be. She was saw his engraved lightsaber. "ARE YOU A JED-" "SHHHH" Corian hushed her covering her mouth with his hands.

Her suprise was cut short by the sound of blaster fire.

And a service droid being shot down, three so called passengers got out of there wears and held blasters at everybody the one who shot the droid was standing at the end of the hall was a land with a buzz cut and mustache.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is a robbery" he said shooting a blaster pistol into the ceiling of the passenger frigate he held up a bag "My associates will now take all valuables" he said as the other robbers held blaster too all the passengers who put there hands up.

Corian let go of the voss girls mouth, and put his hands up in fear "We will still get to Courscant" he said as a thug woke the sleeping Sullstan who screamed.

"SHUDDAP" the thug said pointing the blaster at the female, "And for all you heroes, we have men in the cockpit, cargo hold all levels even the cockpit"! He said making all the passengers he silent with fear "OH YEAH WELL HE'S A JEDI-" the Voss girl shouted only for Corian to yell "AAAAAAAAAA NOOOO" at his exposure.

"A jedi... A jedi..." The passengers and robbers gasped looking at Corian, the man with the mustache was even surprised but when he saw Corians frightens face he smirked.

Corian squeaked seeing the bandit approach him. "Oh me, no I'm not a jedi, she's just messing with you" Corian tried to say, holding up his hands to them as the criminals started to advance toward him. As they all had there blasted barrels pointed at them.

"Come, on guys... Hey can't we talk" Corian squealed as the cocked there blasters "Kill him" The mustache man said, "Oh boy" Corian sighed!

LATER

"*YAAAAAWWWWWNNNN* are we there yet" Taiven stretched in his seat just waking up from his nap? To see Corian tying up the thugs all together with a rope, they all were barely conscious!

Taiven scratched his scruffy beard "You got an early start" Taiven said to Corian as the other passengers took notice of Taiven "Oh have a nice nape" Corian asked the old men who stretched even more "While actually yeah-" "CUASE YOUR JUST NOW WAKING UP, WHERE WERE YOU WHEN THEY STARTED SHOOTING" Corian shouted at him pointing at the man who was unamused, "Wait did you know this would happen" Corian asked?

Taiven nodded at him "Thess guys call themselves the Hyper Star Bandits" Taiven said as he stepped into the isle. He bent now next to the dazed leader of the group "They buy tickets off world, pose as passengers then, isn't that just wrong" Taiven sighed shaking his head.

"The only thing wrong is that name" Corian said arms crossed. Taiven opened an overhead bin. And took out his wooden staff, "There led by an ex-military guy, Captian Zed Saddden" Taiven said to him.

"Alright, Corian I'll take the bottom levels and Cargo" Taiven declared standing up. Corian stared at him "WAIT WAIT" a passenger shouted at them, both Taiven and Corian looked at the passenger.

"You killed them, now the others will kill us for revenge" Corian sighed eyes closed he shook his head. Then he lifted his leg and kicked the human with a mustache.

"GAH..." He said confirming he was still alive, "You, the others will kill you, you bastards" He shouted at them!

Then he saw Corian, "And I'll personally-" Corian held up his hand and curled it into a fist! And the guy with the Mustache mans eyes got wide "How many of them are you" Taiven asked.

The man squeaked, "Seven on every level" he squealed, Taiven smirked "Ha, only that much". He laughed at the guy.

Corian looked at Taiven and "Alright put him to sleep" Corian said to him. The older jedi smiled!

WAK

Tavien hit the man over the head knocking him out, "I meant with the force" Corian sighed. They headed to the back of the isle were two lifts were "You take the top parts and the Cockpit, I'll get the bottom and Cargo hold" Taiven said while Corian headed toward the upper lift.

"Wait you can't fight them all" A passenger argued as they got in the lifts, Corian turned around and gave a consoling smile "Don't worry, We're Jedi" and the lift doors closed, separating them.

Inside Corian took a deep breath.

_Master Taiven taught me about the criminal underworld firsthand, I mean literally one day we woke up had no memory of the last night and were on a pirate crew! Honestly it wasn't that bad... Though I thought I would crap myself at every second._

The elevator of lift started to slow down and the door opened, and like the mustached man said there were seven thugs all holding blaster pistols and rifles at freighted passengers.

Corian wiped his hand up at the robbers "Your all under arrest" he barked at them, he was answered by seven thugs pointing Blasters at him. "GYYYAAAA" Corian screamed as bright red blaster bolts shot at him.

He doted to his left his right, up, down sideways, all the Thugs stopped shooting at him starring at the boy. He froze at all them starring back at him.

"Would it help if I said please"? It really didn't because they started shooting again. The isle was a thin strip and narrow Corian rolled in front of the first thug and raised his hand at him!

Blue lighting shot from Corians hand and sent the thug flying into the other six. Making them smash against front end of the isle. Near the restroom for the passengers.

Corian breathed a sigh of relief that the thugs were all stunned, like being hit electrocuted club! As Corian tied them up, he wondered "Old mans probably got it worse!

LOWER LEVELS CARGO HOLD

"Hey, go check on the guys up, Kay" A thug said to his comrade as at least 7 of them were in the cargo hood tearing through luggage and bird that covered the Hold.

As the thug who was ordered to check how things were up above, the lift door opened and knuckles were being cracked "Looks like there's enough room down her to stretch my legs" Taiven said as he loosened up inforn of the Thug "WHAT THE-HMMMPH" Taiven grabbed the thug my the mouth "Lets play" He cackled with a dark gleam in his eyes

CORIAN

The young man walked out into another of the upper passenger area, to see only 5 thugs and 3 of the Ships workers? Corian had walked into the maintenance room and again all eyes we'd on him! But now he had enough room.

There were a few machines, with buttons, levers and practically all a passenger ship would need. The maintenance crew had guns at there backs so they would keep working. All the workers had wrenches on belts and other tools. They all wore overalls and there muscled arms were visible!

The thugs saw Corian and so did the workers, "Who's this guy" one of the pirates asked seeing Corian, "Who cares" another answered "Boss says kill any who try anything" Corian sighed as they held up there blasters "Here we go again" he whined not wanting too! They opened

Corian unclipped his 'birthday present' from his belt and turned the blue blade on. And deflected the blaster shots then He twirled the blade and held it above himself eye level on his right side, "Jedi... We're so-" THUNK one of the thugs tried to say but one of the workers started beat the thug with his wrench!

The three big workers tackled the thugs with there wrenches and Corian watched as they took the pirates by suprise with there strength and tools. Within a minute the robbers were all lying on the maintenance room floor missing teeth.

A worker turned around to him, and glared! Then brought his hand up into a thumb up! Corian gave a friendly salute before heading back to the elevator to get to the top floor, then cockpit. "Go handle the rest, we gotta stay here and make sure the ship runs"'he growled at Corian who nodded.

The ship lurched a fiercely making the workers and Corian shake! "what was that" Corian asked worried, the workers ran over to the maintenance machines, "We're coming out of hyperdrive" a worker said!

"But something's wrong" another said, he walked over to a console and pressed on it "Whats going on down there" he asked in to a comm link.

Corian and the workers heard the sounds of static and machines not working right "Well..." Corian started sweat, he knew who that was "Some of the pirates shot up the engines and... THERE ON FIRE" Taiven screamed from the cockpit!

Corian looked down at the console, "What DID YOU DO" He shouted at his master in the console, "Are the floors clear" a worker asked Taiven "Yeah yeah, minus a raging inferno in the engine room" he answered through the console. "You two, get down there and help out" the chief worker, ordered his co-workers. "What happens if we can't get the engines fixed" Corian asked!

As the two workers ran down below, The worker said to Corian "We crash when hit Courscants lower atmosphere". Corian patted him on the back and ran to the lift. "Wait what are you going to do" the worker asked him? "I got to stop this ship, he said before getting in the lift.

"Hey kid, be careful I heard these thugs talk about a bomb" the worker said back to Corian before he left.

COCKPIT

A weeqauy in orange battle armor sat in the captains chair, holding it like a Cain he had a vibrosword, and in the, two other pirates stood next to him, with blaster rifles "This just gets to easy" he said taking his feet and putting his feet on the comtrol board of the control panels.

"Hey!" He snapped to one of his thugs, "Yeah Captian-boss" he gurgled, "Check in with those idiots, they have to call in even if there dead" he barked at them, Captain Zed held up a mysterious brief-case.

His other guy, walked over to the control panel and clicked it on "Alright boys, how much we got" he was answered only by static nothing else. He tried another "Guys..." Just static coming from it. He clicked on it at least a dozen times.

From the other room the pirates heard the sound of blaster shots, and the sound of screaming.

"Uh... Boss" one of the thugs said, aiming there blaster at the door. Captian Zed stood up and put his briefcase down on the floor. As the sounds of fighting got closer and closer, louder and louder till the door flew open.

"AAAAAAAGGHHHH" one of the Pirates flew through the door into the two of Zeds men. In the doorway stood Corian lightsaber in hand, out of breath "I'm gonna say this once..." He breathed trying to get his words out "You-are-under-arrest" he growled holding up his lightsaber, at the Pirate Captain.

"Uhhhh" Captain Zed thought it over holding up his sword "No" Corian rolled his eyes! Zed attacked, lunging at Corian who parried! Then Corian swung at the pirate from below then up. Zed dodged Corians lightsaber, then spun swinging the briefcase like another weapon.

Corian swung his foot around and kicked the brief case away exposing his back to Zed! Who the dead Captian took advantage too and brought his sword at Corian right shoulder!

But something blocked it, Making then blade rattle like being hit against metal! Corian turned holding his lightsaber, "What the-" Zed started to say before he noticed Corians right fist coming at him!

Zed went flying back into the controls, like a battering ram! Zeds body hit the controls making them spark and go haywire, Zed dropped both briefcase and sword then!

Corian stood up tall looking at the pirate, he ran over to to the orange armored Weequay! And picked him up by the collar "Where's the bomb" he snapped at Zed.

The pirate probably had a concussion because he didn't answer "WHERE'S THE BOMB YOU BASTARD" he yelled at him shaking him, all he got was snickering!

"You just did my job for me Kraffig jedi" he spat blood in Corians face as Zed held up a remote. Then clicked it, the briefcase that was lying three feet away was clicked and opened! And what Corian saw shocked it him it was a timer counting down, more specifically it was the bomb!

DOWN TOWN COURSCANT SPACEPORT

The spaceport, was a large enclosed area with walls on every side with ships pulling in and out of it, there was also a control tower in the middle of the landing feilds, to direct ships, the top had windows on every side so the workers and droids could look out.

The control tower, was a buzz with chaos "Answer us Mynock passenger ship" a droid asked into a radio directly to the machine! "What's going on here" Anakin, Yoda and Ahsoka walked into the control room.

"One of our passenger ships, isn't responding as it exited hyperspace" the droid said to him, the droid pressed a button on the control panel were a blue holo appeared of the passenger ship engines on fire "We believe they are having technical difficulties"!

PASSENGER SHIP

The ship was flying straight toward the surface of Courscsant, Corian was smashing in controls on the console. "YOU JUST HAD TO BREAK THE CONTROLS CORIAN" he shouted at himself.

"Your dead, all of you are dead hahahahaha" Zed said as he was figure up in the corner, Corian shouted back at him "That includes you, moron"!

WAK

Taiven walked into the cockpit, hitting Zed on the head with his staff! "This is just like the time on Balmora" he laughed at Corian "THIS IS NOTHING LIKE BALMORA" Corian roared barring his teeth like gangs eyes so angry his pupils were almost gone!

Taiven ran up next to Corian "Alright what's the problem" he said setting his staff down. Corian kept messing with the controls as the ground and the passenger ship got closer and closer!

The controls were messed up "The controls aren't responding, I can barely keep her steady" Corian responded as Taiven and Corian buckled into the pilot chairs.

Taiven turned his head to see the briefcase bomb "Is that what I think it is?" He asked Corian didn't take is eyes of the controls "Yeah, it's a bomb" he answered.

"Why is there a bomb" Taiven asked "HOW SHOULD I KNOW" Corian roared at the old man! The passenger ship started to pass through the clouds of Courscant. The engines still on fire burning bright. People in the upper streets of Courscant starred in awe at the falling ship!

Corian kept hitting in commands trying of steer the ship, as they headed right for the Republic Spaceport!

"Try to hit the landing feild" Taiven ordered, as they descended or crashed! They started to steady out "Zed should have the pass code for deactivating the bomb" Taiven said to Corian, who realized his mistake he slapped himself in the face.

But before he could say anything a huge vacuum started to suck all the air out! Corian and Taiven turned in there chairs to see Zeds orange armored boots climbing out of the ship, emergency hatch! "OH NO YOU DON'T" Corian shouted unbuckling sprinting to the open door before Zed could flee. He grabbed his feet and drug The Pirate Captian back in the ship closing the door.

"How do we deactivate the bomb" Corian shouted at him, as he shut the hatch. The pirate started get up only to tackled by Corian "How do we turn it off" Corian barked at him. Zed spat at him "I'd rather eat a-AHH"

Corian punched him in the face, while holdig him down with his other arm "Tell me how to turn of the bomb" he shouted punching him again "AHH" Zed screamed!

Corian kept punching and screaming at him "TELL ME" another punch "AGHH", "TELL ME" another punch "AGHH", "TELL ME" another punch "AGHH", "TELL ME" another punch "AGHH"!

Zed was coughing up blood choking on his teeth "TELL MEEEE" Corian roared at the pirate barley breathing "CORIAN" Taiven shouted back at the enraged Corian.

SPACEPORT

Inside the control tower the workers, and three jedi watched as the ship flew down in flames. Two ships flanked the burning passenger ship, and started to spew water onto the flaming ship. It was getting closer and closer to the ground and to the Control tower, all its occupants looking out the windows at the ship.

The workers and droids started to panic as the passenger ship was headed right in there direction. "Master?" Ahsoka asked as the passenger ship got closer and closer to the control tower. "EVERYBODY DOWN" Anakin shouted at all the people as the passenger ships bow tore the ceiling and top of the control tower off.

All the occupants of the tower hit the floor minus Yoda since he was short enough! Not to worry, about the ship as it tore the roof off.

COCKPIT

Corian and Taiven sate in the pilot chairs, Corian clicked onto the control panel "Passenges, Brace for impact" was all he could think of saying! As the ship and the landing fields ground was about to meet in "3... 2... 1" Taiven counted down then "BRACE YOURSELF"!

The passenger ship smashes into the landing felid of the, spaceport the bottom skidding on the metal landing pads, sparks roaring as on the inside passengers rocked in there seats shaking crazily.

Corian and Taiven watched as they skidded straight toward one of the spaceports giant enclosed walls. "Whooooooaaaaaaaaa" both of them started to shout as the were about to crash "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" they kept screaming for fear of death. Zed started to regain consciousness "Whats all the-" he started to stand up then saw the wall they were heading for "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" all three of them were screaming like frightened school girls! They all shut there eyes and prepared for the end!

Then wall and the ships space got smaller and smaller and smaller till, the ship and the wall kissed each other like a feather on the ground.

"Are we dead yet" Taiven asked, flinching eyes shut tight, Corians eyes peeked open to see they were still alive. Taiven did so too sighing "Another happy landing".

Corian and Taiven turned around to the sound of beeping the bomb, was counting down to its last seconds, "Zed" they asked the pirate who had wet himself at the near death.

"ZED THE BOMB" they shouted at him he started stand and gain his wits, "What" he asked them, he turned around to see his bomb about to go of in 5 seconds!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" he screamed grabbing the two jedi trying to shield himself "Turn it off, Turn it off, Turn it off," Corian and Taiven screamed at him "I can't, I don't have the code" he squealed.

Corian and His mentor looked at the pirate, "WHAT" they both shouted "This wasn't part of the plan" he cried about to die!

The clock was ticking in 3, 2, 1, and... Nothing the bomb started to jigger and spark, "It's a dud" Taiven sighed, "I PAID GOOD MONEY FOR THAT" The pirate captain roared. He then noticed the two very angry jedi who didn't want to be blown up! "Uh... Guys c'mon"

OUTSIDE THE SHIP

Clone troopers and relief workers started to help passengers off the the ship, while police droids arrested the pirates. Anakin, Ahsoka, and Yoda came over to the ship, were fire fighters started to put out the engine fires.

Anakin glared over at the rounded up criminals "Alright, who's the ringleader" he asked them, none of the Hyper Star Bandits said anything. Anakin smirked "Looks like we get to it my favorite way.. The hard way" he said cracking his knuckles!

Ahsoka looked at Master Yoda, when the head screaming, all eyes went to the cockpits emergency as Captain Zed flew out like a rocket screaming "LET ME AT HIM, I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU"!

Taiven was seen being held back by somebody "Relax, you got him" Corian said behind Taiven holding the old jedi back with all his might. The old jedi stopped when he saw Zed crawling over to the clones "P-please there monsters" he shuddered grabbing at the clones to arrest him.

Then Corian saw the other three jedi, looking at them he let go of Taiven making the man fall about 24 feet from the hatch and on his face.

Corian saw Ahsoka, his eyes lost in her as she looked at him both smiling at each other.

LATER

Clones were loading the pirates into the prisoner transporters, the passengers were all being taken care of. As the last of the fires were being put out on the Passenger ship.

"I still can't believe you two, alone took out the entire Hyper Star Bandits by yourself?" Anakin asked, Tavien and Corian. The old jedi smirked with his staff on his shoulder "You can thank us" he laughed at Anakin.

Corian rolled his eye sighing, then he noticed something he looked around "Where's the guy with the mustache" Corian asked looking around.

Anakin answered "Mustache? There was no man with a mustache" But there was "NOBODY MOVE"!

The mustache man shot three rounds of blaster bolts in the air, then pointed his blaster pistol at somebody with his arm around there neck! It was the voss girl who had talked to Corian. "Anybody move, and I blow this girls brains out" he barked blood trickling down the side of his forehead.

Four of the five jedi took out there lightsabers, Corian saw Ahsoka now had two sabers. "Alright, I'm going right out of here, and the brats coming with me" the bleeding pirate barked.

He pressed his blaster into the girls head more to show he wasn't joking "Put the gun down" Corian ordered him. The pirates eye only started to the twitch "Oh no, this girl is as good as dead thanks to you" he growled glaring at Corian! Corian only grinded his

The pirate then saw Ahsoka, and skimmed her down "But I wouldn't mind a trade heheheh" he snickered licking his lips lustfully like a pervert.

"Put-the-gun-down" Corian growled in a voice not his own, "uh-like hell I will" the gunman barked at him. Corian let go of his lightsaber letting it fall to the ground.

Taivens eyes only squinted ready to watch things unfold as did Yoda! Corian started to walk toward the man, "S-s-stop... I MEAN IT" he ordered cocking the trigger to his blaster. Corian only oaky advanced his eyes focused on the delusional pirate like a wolf eyeing a fearful pig! "I'll do, I swear I'LL DO IT" he shouted sweating infront of Corian as he advanced "No... I won't let you" Corian growled.

"Youngling stop-" Anakin tired to go get him only to have Master Yodas cane stop him. In silence Yoda watched Corians brown leather jacket. "I WIL-" and faster then hyperdrive Corian grabbed both the gun and the pirate by the face and smashes him into the haul of the passenger ship he had tries to rob, dropping the girl to the ground.

The pirate looked in to Corians cold dark eyes, in fear "I told.. You I wouldn't let you" he hissed in the mans ear just before he passed out from fright.

Corian dropped the man on the ground the jedi starring in awe! Taiven skilled at Corian while the boy wasn't looking back. "The way he moved seemed... Unnatural" Anakin seduced.

Yoda then said "Left as a boy, he did" Corian turned around so they saw his eye, his fierce fierce eyes, "Returned... A Knight"!


	8. Chapter 8

JEDI TEMPLE COUNCIL CHAMBER

"Master Yoda you can't be serious" Master Windu asked Yoda, as he sat in his council chair! Windu wasn't at all pleased! "The idea of making this boy... Into a knight is-is preposterous" he pleaded to the rest of the council. A few other masters nodded in agreement but some thought more of the idea.

Master Fitso, who was a hologram voiced his opinion "And was it any difference with Young Skywalker" he asked the council, as the remembered he supported the idea of Anakins knighthood. "But has he passed the trials" Master Shaak ti asked?

Plo Koon answered her worries "Master Taiven... Has informed me of there travels"!

The mention of such things made the jedi masters wonder "I believe you have read Taivens report from... Yavien 4?" Koon asked the wary masters!

This left many Jedi wondering, "So, are we at a decision" Master Kenobi "Uh, no I don't agree" Anakin interjected, most of the council ignored him "All in favor of Young Corian taking the trials, say Aye" Windu ordered!

JEDI DORMS

The door to a room opened as a large churning sound of the boulder made the room shake a bit, as somebody's walked in holding a duffle bag over his back he through it on the bed! "Good to be home" Corian snickered as he walked into the room! As he entered he sat down on the bed and laid down hands behind head.

_Man I missed this place, just lying in my own bed feels better then on the ground in the woods of Yavien 4... Yavien 4...!_

"Huh" he groaned siting up feeling both sides of his head "Yavien... 4" he said sullen. As he sat in his room quietly not mentioning a word his eyes looking to the past. That's when he heard two knocks on the side of the door! Corian raised his head to see Ahsoka smiling "Oh, Hey!" He said standing up, but surprised at seeing her smirking gently at him.

"Hi" she said back to him, "What are you doing here?" Corian asked scratching the back of his head! "This is still my room" she said arms crossed at him. He remembered how she had gotten it. He patted his hands together "Uh... Well, is there anything you...uh want?" He asked, she was a bit surprised by what he asked.

"Ummmm, no just thought I'd check up on you" she said turning away, as she left Corian slapped himself in the face hard and chased after her "Hey wait up" he called as he sprinted out of the room, as he rounded the corner of the door he saw her closer then he thought

She turned back around "GAH" She gapped at how fast he came at her, he tried to slow down but only stumbled. Then he tripped and collided with her, both padawans fell to the ground one on top of the other!?

Corian was on his hands and knees over Ahsoka who was spread out on the floor under him. And there faces were very very close. For a moment they forgot two things one they were in the jedi temple two, they could feel each others breath on each others faces.

"GYAA" Corian and Ahsoka shouted in unison both getting up and looking away from each other. "Sorry... I uh tripped" Corian said trying to regain his composure. Ahsoka had her back to him and he her, both trying to hide they bright red embarrassed faces. "I mean, I was in a bit of a hurry and all-huh" Corians explanation was cut short by Ahsoka wrapping her gloved hands and bare skinned arms around him from the back.

"I've missed you" she said softly" Corian was frozen at her embrace of him, but his face softened "I missed you too" he said back to let go of him and he turned around. "C'mon there's somebody I want you to meet" she said to him he agreed and the two started to walk.

_I had to say it felt good to talk to somebody well normal for a change! We caught up on what we had been doing the past two years. Ahsoka told me about how her master and her had been at the temple most of the time, they left every so often but stayed and trained more, she even told me about how she could use two sabers at once. _

Corian and Ahsoka chatted away as they walked down some stairs even into one of the larger halls a few jedi were in the same hall but didn't pay much notice to the two

_Me on the other hand I told her of our travels the training Taiven and I did, all the planets we went to and what happened on them. Nar Shadda we were so in debt I had to win our money by playing Hutt ball. Tattooine on how we had to outrun a Krayte Dragon becuase Taiven heard how valuable its pearls were we got the pearl then dropped it into a sarlac pit._

_She laughed hard when I told her that, I continued on how Taiven and I mostly Taiven causing the problems and me having to fix them on all our journeys, though I didn't tell her about Yaiven 4._

Soon they came into another hall "Wow... It seems like you and your Master got around... A lot" she tried to take all what Corian had said to her. "You mean me, I nearly had to sell both my arms just to pay for a meal" Corian said pointing to his arms. She giggled at him as they walked.

"So you guys staying in the temple for good or just passing through" she asked him Corian shrugged and scratched his dark iron hair "Ou well I dunno" he said thinking it over. He snickered as the two walked. Behind them emerged Anakin Skywalker who scoweled at the sight of the two. "Ahem" he grumbled both turned around as if they had been caught commuting murder. "Padawans follow me, the council has summoned you two" he said turning around for them to follow.

JEDI COUNCIL

Anakin and Ahsoka entered the hall of the jedi Council were all jedi masters sat around in there circular chairs all eyes on Corian. "Step foreword Padawan Corian" Yoda said holding up his hand and a Corian did so nervously that is. Corian looked around the room to see if he could find Taiven.

"Master Taiven has asked permission to go and... visit the lady Milo!" At least half of the jedi council shivered at the sound of Milo's name and so did Corian and Anakin Ashoka merely looked at all of them confused on who Milo was?

"Your master has told us a great deal of your... Training in the mid and outer rim" Mace Windu said from his seat both his hands interlocked. "The council by Majority vote had decided" Windu looked at the other Masters and a few nodded at him "That you shall take your Knight Trials as soon as possible".

If Corians jaw could it would hit it! It would hit the floor, "But masters I... I..." Corians mind instantly said 'the worst kind of doubt is self doubt!

Corian bowed his head and said "Of course masters" Windu ask Yoda looked at each other for a moment noticing the calmness in the boys voice. "Very well,Padawans that is all" Yoda finished.

Later, Corian and Ahsoka were leaving the council chamber, "So looks like your going to he a Knight" she said happily, Corian shrugged "Like they'd even let me pass" he said jokingly. As he did Anakin walked up behind them "That is a desscion you'll never know! Padawan" he said turning to Ahsoka.

"We're late for your appointment with Senator Amidalla" Anakin said down to Ahsoka who groaned. "Maaaaaster" she shinned to him. "No buts Ahsoka" Corian looked at the two lost at what they were arguing about.

Anakin started to walk of wanting Ahsoka to follow "See you around, I have to go... Ugh shopping" she sighed. Corian wondered what was so wrong with shopping "Doesn't sound so bad" he asked her. She groaned at him "With the senator and her fashion I doubt it" as she turned away she joined her master.

"So are you paying" she asked Anakin, who shook his head "Noway!"

LATER

Corian exited jedi library, with a holo pad, as he walked out he waved back "Thanks master Nu" he said as he walked down the temple library steps. As the young boy started walking in the halls messing with the holopad.

"Okay... Trial of Skill, Trial of Will, flesh had that one a lot with The old man, courage, insight... Yadayada" he said reading down the holopad while he walked.

He scratched his chin with his free hand, "Seems simple enough" he asked himself walking around a corner of stairs. Into a closed off hall, his feet started to slow as he heard something "C'mon big guy" a person said deep in the hall. Corian looked up to see about four kids surrounding a tall 6'5 boy he had his head down and had buzzed blonde hair with a Padawan braid, his white tanish jedi barely his his musclier arms. "I-I-I just" the four teens surrounding him were smirking and laughing at the stuttered "I-I just can't hold a lightsaber" one of the kids jabbed the large boy in the ribs.

Then another hit "Can't be a jedi huh" another asked hiting the boy then the others joined in while the guy held up his arms to defend himself of tried to as they dragged him down with there hits. Corian gapped seeing the bullies start to hit the kid he started to squeezed his hand around the holo pad and cracked its screen. He dropped the holo pad squeezing his fist tighter till his left first popped.

He started walking toward the four kids as they beat the other kid. "HEY" he shouted getting one of the teen's attention! The teens then all looked up at him he held his lightsaber in his right hand "Leave" he flicking on the switch and the blue blade shot out from his saber "Now!" The kids didn't move at first then they sprinted away stumbling over each other.

Corian watched the teens run off in fear he sighed at what he had just done not happy about it, he looked below him and helped the other teen up "You okay" he asked the giant. The 'Giant' merely scoffed "Cuts and bruises man "Corian smirked "Yeah, I guess so" he added at they locked eyes both gasped seeing each other's faces "YOU" they both shouted in unison at Corian seeing Chris's face and Chris seeing Corians face! "CHRIS" Corian shouted shooting away hand clutching his lightsaber tightly, "CORIAN WAIT" Chris shouted holding up his hands showing he had no weapon or intentions of fighting. Corian lowered his guard a second "If I had known it was you if have let those bullies have there way".

Chris dropped his hands slowly "I can't say I blame you friend" he sighed. "We aren't Friends and never were" Corian hissed at Chris, the two there in silence "Yeah I guess we weren't" he said low. Corian noticed the Padawan braid still dangling from his head "What are you doing here" Chris asked again giving a weak smile. Corian glared at Chris "My master and I just got back, what are you doing here I heard you already took your Knight Trials" Corian spat at him.

Chris's smile faded and his shoulders slouched he scratched the back of his head still trying to smile "Yeah... I did" he softly said to Corian "I did... " Corians scowl disappeared in a instance. "..." Corian hesitated Chris nodded "There pretty hard heh heh" he snickered at something. Corian put his lightsaber away realizing he didn't need it "You know I'm sorry about all those times I was a jerk to you, ya'know" Corian raised both his eyebrows at such an apology.

"Hey" Chris said with a bit of happiness returning to his tone "I saw you win that huttball tournament on the holochannels the padawans here went nuts when you won" he said smiling holding out his hands to show the emphasis. Corian sighed at the mention of huttball "Yeah, well the scars don't lie about it".

Corian turned away from Chris "Well... see you later; I got to get ready for my trials" "YOUR TRIALS" Chris shouted from behind as Corian walked off "Yeah, councils probably already beating against me". Chris stood still as Corian left then he bit his lip and ran after the boy "WAAAIIITTT" Chris shouted jumping in front of Corian. "WHAT" Corian said gasping and yelling at Chris super speed? "Let me help you" Chris said with a big smile on his face. "What?" Corian asked a tad worried "I can get you ready for your trials I know everything about them" Chris said falling to his knees holding his hands out in front of Corian begging the teen.

"Why would you help me" Corian asked as Chris got up towering over the boy "It'll be me making up for all the years of being an ass to you" he said still smiling. Corian stood there in silence he but a thinking face on scratching his chin with an eager Chris waiting for an answer "Oh alright but-" "SWEEEEEEEET" Chris yelled wrapping his huge arms around Corian and squeezing the boy tightly, infact he was chocking him "ACK" Corian said as the air shot out of his lungs with Chris bear hug "Chri-ack… Chr…is" he squeezed out "Oh sorry" Chris said dropping the boy Corian fell to his knees gasping for air "I promise you kid- I mean Corian you won't regret it" he said as he held out his hand to help Corian up "Let's hope so" he said taking his old enemy's hand.

COURSCANTS COMMERCIAL DISTRICT

"We'll take it" Padme said handing the cashier her credit card, "Uuuuhhh another one" Ahsoka had her arms crossed as she whined; they stood at the checkout desk of one of the many luxurious clothing stores of upper courscant. There were about a dozen people inside the shop all looking at clothes men watching female companions on changing outfits, droids holding multiple bags of whatever Padme had on her tan colored dress were her hair being held up in a metal head dress. "Yes Ahsoka, you're a girl you deserve some nice clothes for a change". When the left to the outside plaza they looked around at all the glowing signs, some were infact not glowing at all while others were holo signs, with shopping images on them there were balcony's among balcony's stacked onto each other for people to walk across with stores on each of them.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes at the senator as the left the shop to walk around the plaza of shops and stores. "And besides it miss spending time with you" the woman of naboo said with a smile, as she handed the bag to CP30 who was already holding almost twenty bags and boxes "Oh dear another one" he said as he took the bag. "That's what I said" Ahsoka snickered as the droids started to follow them. The three walked past one of the many food courts Ahsoka glanced at a family of four a mother a father and two children one was a boy who was chasing his sister the other child with a toy blaster. Ahsokas gaze started to linger on the children.

Padme noticed it and shook Ahsokas shoulder "Ahsoka, are you alright" the padawan quickly snapped back to reality "Yeah I'm fine". "What… you can tell me" the senator said playfully, Ahsoka shook her head "No forget it" Padme smirked and wrapped her arms around Ahsoka gently, Ahsokal looked up blushing a bit as the senator squeezed Ahsoka into her chest "Tell me" Ahsoka only said "It's nothing honest" Padme sighed "Tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me" Padme was shaking Ahsoka vigorously all the time shouting "Tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me" and not caring as people watched.

"ALRIGHT" Ahsoka said breaking away from the sisterly hug "Well…" Padme asked still smirking, Ahsoka scratched her arm and looked up at the woman "I like… children… okay" she said embarrassed "Children?" Padme asked.

Ahsoka walked away from her with Padme following "Well it's not just children its…" "I know Ahsoka, Anakins told me how you cared for Jabba the hutts son on you first mission together" Ahsoka leaned on the railing of the balcony and Padme soon joined her. The young jedi shook her head"That's completely different from what I'm thinking, it's that-" "You'll never be able to have children of your own" Ahsokas head shot up blushing even more "I mean as a Jedi Ahsoka" the Padme joked patting her on the back chuckling some. Ahsoka was to stunned for words "C'mon there's one last store I want to show you".

"Padme you've already bought me teen different dresses, can we call it a day" Ahsoka pleaded again. "I think you'll like this one"

LATER

"Oh My Gosh" Ahsoka said looking around the store "Told you" Ahsoka and Padme and C390 were standing right in the middle of a store as big as a hangar the walls and floor covered in hundreds of different combat gear from boots, to mail, armor, gauntlets, even weapons dotted counters and racks. There were only a few consumers browsing wares "What is this place" Ahsoka said looking at a black and orange flack jacket with a price tag on it.

Ahsoka smiled as the senator replied "You don't see me fighting off droids in this do you, this is my… recreational supplier" she said with some sarcasm in her voice. "Mademoiselle Amidalla" somebody greeted it was a man, he had thinning hair filled with gel he wore a military uniform but had a tape measurer over his neck. "Shuack" Padme said hugging the man. "Ahsoka this is Shuack he's a militaristic stylist if you will".

Shuack smirked at the compliment "Is this the girl" he asked his accent was thick and odd to Ahsoka, "Yes" Shauck smirked and clapped his hand "Wanderful, belvie me little lady you will look like a million credits worth of ammo when I'm done with you"

JEDI TEMPLE

"So you're looking at five basic Trials, here" Chris and Corian were sitting on a bench overlooking the great hall of the temple.

Chris was already discussing the trials with Corian "Skill, will mainly be a combat test may be your master, maybe a robot may be an animal they change". Corian nodded as Chris went on "Then there's the trial of Courage this can be tricky, because you it may be out of the temple so one can never tell". "What like a misson" Corian asked and Chris nodded "Bingo, you may have to help out some cops or something like I said before they change".

"Then there's the trial of Flesh, this can be messy" Corian gulped at the word messy "How messy" he asked the teen giant "Loss of limb usually" Corian had a small drop of sweat roll down his head "But it can also me emotional too, then comes the trial of spirit, you have to face well… yourself the darkness that is" Corian leaned back on the bench they were sitting on.

He snickered to the other boy "Should be easy, got enough darkness that's for sure" Chris snickered along with his companion. "Insight is the next trial, it's the last test and the most difficult" Corian leaned in so he for sure heard him. "What do you mean" Chris shrugged "I've been told that you have to see what's there without seeing what's there…?".

Corian and Chris locked eyes both dead serious, they eye of both young men were locked in a cold stare "heh heh" Corian started to snicker "Pffft" Chris couldn't hold it either "THAT SOUNDS LIKE SOMETHING MASTER WINDU WOULD SAY HAHA" Corian shouted laughing Chris did too "You know… he actually did HAHA" the two laughed like they were old friends on the bench.

Chris was laughing so hard his eyes were starting to water, he quickly whipped them away "Man Corian why didn't we ever hang out like this before"!

The iron haired boy shrugged "Uh, I was too busy cleaning up your mess, remember" Corian said back to Chris. The blonde headed teenager's shoulders dropped "Yeah again sorry about that".

As the two boys sat in an awkward silence somebody walked up to them "There you are Corian, I was wondering where you went off to after I left" both Corian and Chris looked up to see Ahsoka, and both boys mouths dropped hitting the floor. "So what do you think" she asked as they saw her new outfit.

It was a dark red top with a hole cut out in the chest, on her biceps were bands around each arm, then red fingerless gloves with arm guards on them, her belt had two different clips on it for both her old and new saber that were already equipped. Her pants were black and tight fighting with holes cut in square diamonds going down her legs showing some skin till they reached her dark red boots. She had on hand on her hip the other out with an open palm waiting for a response "Well?" she asked the next things that left Corians mouth sounded like a gurgling squeak as he looked at her! He and Chris then looked at each other "Man I missed this place!"


End file.
